


AkaFuri es real.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Series: AkaFuri Es Real. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Basada en..., I SHIP MY ADVERSARY X ME - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Tecleó en su teléfono celular: AKAFURI... luego añadió ES REAL.Esta historia está ligeramente basada en la novela china "I SHIP MY ADVERSARY X ME".
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shinarou & Aomine Daiki & Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya & Furihata Kouki
Series: AkaFuri Es Real. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. I Ship.

—¡M-muchas gracias por venir!

—¡Gracias a ti por ser tan lindo! ¡Kouki-chan, te amo! — La niña saltó de su asiento cuando el guardia se acercó a ella para evitar que se lanzara hacia el castaño, a su lado, su compañero de cabellos azul celeste, se rio suavemente, un poco más allá, su compañero pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar, esperando que su pequeño amigo estuviese a salvo.

Kouki sonrió suavemente a la chica, a veces, había este tipo de fans, un poco intensas.

Furihata Kouki sabía que venía en la descripción de su trabajo, y en realidad era una muy larga lista.

¡Pero! Cuando Kouki aceptó ser parte de una banda que incluía a un niño fantasma, un aficionado a las guitarras y al básquet, y a él, un adolescente común y corriente que podrías encontrar en cualquier esquina, perdónalo por pensar que fracasarían rotundamente, perdónalo por pensar que ni siquiera pasarían la primera puerta en la agencia de talentos antes de que los lanzaran de regreso a la calle, así que nunca tendría que preocuparse por fans locas que quisieron secuestrarlo.

Jamás se imaginó que lejos de hundirse en el olvido y pasar a la historia sin ningún éxito digno de recordar o mencionar, en realidad lograron récords de ventas, 4Tune logró llenos totales en todos los conciertos, discos de oro y platino por miles de copias vendidas, quince semanas consecutivas como la canción más escuchada y descargada en lo que va de este año, desplazando a "GoM" y su lanzamiento más reciente "Return" de su vocalista principal, Akashi Seijuro, el Emperador del mundillo artístico.

Lo que en realidad es un gran, gran, gran logro para ellos.

GoM o "Generation Of Miracles" es una banda de ídols fuertemente consolidada, con una trayectoria más que envidiable y una base sólida de fans, éxito tras éxito, no hay ninguna canción de ellos que no haya liderado todas las listas como número uno.

Kouki sacudió su cabeza cuando la siguiente fan se sentó frente a él.

Ahora bien, Kouki siempre fue un chico excesivamente tímido, hasta ahora se sigue preguntando ¿qué tipo de ente demoniaco lo poseyó para firmar un contrato que exige cantará frente a miles de personas y se reuniera con extraños e interactuara con ellos?

Su mirada viaja hacia el chico que sonríe levemente y firma un póster con su rostro y el rostro de sus compañeros en él.

—Quería decirte, Furihata-san, ¡Muchas gracias por crear música tan hermosa!

_¡Oh!_

Furihata le sonríe a la niña, ella también parece ser una chica tímida, supone Kouki, que los de la misma especie se reconocen con facilidad, ropa que no está en el extremo de ser un desastre, pero tampoco está del otro lado, como todas las niñas anteriores, ropa despampanante, perfume penetrante y caro, cabello perfectamente peinado y accesorios con colores vibrantes, en azul para Kuroko, rojo para Kagami y chocolate para Furihata.

Ella solo trae tres cintas de sus colores amarrada en su muñeca.

—Me ayudó mucho.

Es por esto, piensa Kouki.

Lo hermoso de su trabajo es conocer a personas como ella, que aman y valoran la música que crean, que no solo ven una cara bonita, el caso de Kagami un cuerpo bonito también.

—Gracias. Me alegro que te ayudará. — EL castaño suspiró silenciosamente mientras colocaba su firma en el poster oficial que la chica le entregó, toda la presión y el nerviosismo parecen esfumarse mientras una gran sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Las reuniones con fans siempre lo ponen nervioso, es algo a lo que aún no se acostumbra y teme, como el resto de ellos, que nunca podrá hacerlo, es un nervioso por naturaleza. Antes, Kagami y él eran camaradas de manos temblorosas y sudorosas, de tartamudeos y equivocarse al momento de dar sus autógrafos, sin embargo, ahora Kagami está completamente acostumbrado a eso, lo que lo deja siendo el único torpe en estas situaciones, que es mucho peor, porque Kouki se siente abandonado y traicionado.

_—Creí que teníamos algo especial, Kagami._

Furihata no entendió del todo porque algunas chicas gritaron cuando dijo eso, ese día muchas fans pidieron exclusivamente fotos del tigre y Kouki, solos. Sin Kuroko. Pero aún había algunas chicas que preferían a Kuroko y Kagami.

Y unas pocas que pidieron a Kouki y Kuroko.

Pero esta vez, parece que todo saldrá bien, sus manos ya no tiemblan y puede sonreír naturalmente, algo, que usualmente no pasa hasta que su tembloroso Chihuahua interior se acostumbra al ruido, las cámaras y los extraños que parecen adorarlo con vehemencia.

Es más fácil pararse en el escenario, ahí por lo menos se olvida de todo mientras canta con el corazón.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir! —Cuando Kouki se prepara para recibir a su siguiente fan, la chica coloca rápidamente otro poster en la mesa, supone, para que lo firme.

—¡Siempre te apoyare! — Casi gritó, Kouki sonrió suavemente y asintió. El apoyo de los fans es indispensable, Riko se los ha dicho hasta el cansancio. —¡Nosotros siempre los apoyaremos! — Ahora es un nosotros, bueno, mientras más mejor.

Las mejillas de la niña se tiñen de rojo.

—Somos sus seguidoras más fieles, Furihata-san.

—Gracias. — _Ahora bien, si puedes quitar tus manos para que firme el poster._

Kouki nota que la calidad es diferente, lo que no es extraño, muchas fans editan imágenes de ellos en internet y hacen sus propios posters, a veces, Furihata se impresiona por lo reales que parecen. Qué si Furihata no fuera Furihata, sino un espectador cualquiera, podría jurar que Kuroko y Kagami realmente tuvieron ese solitario paseo sin Nigou a su lado y sin la cara de terror de Kagami cada vez que el perro ladraba.

¡Sus fans son muy lindas, editaron a Nigou y a Kagami para salvar su reputación, algo que los otros reporteros no hicieron!

¿No son sus fans las mejores?

La chica retira sus manos y presenta el poster.

Lo que le sorprende no es su propio rostro, o la sonrisa en sus labios, o la palabra "AkaFuri" sea lo que sea que signifique.

Si no mal recuerda, por la ropa que lleva en el póster, fue de su más reciente sesión de fotos, él tiene una copia de esas fotos, ese día especialmente, se sintió cómodo, porque la fotógrafa fue realmente amable y profesional, el set fue impresionante y contrario a otras secciones, serias y cansadas, la amable mujer les dijo que podían hacer lo que quisieran, ella quería fotografiar a tres amigos y no a tres ídols, así que, fue lo más divertido que hicieron en semanas, su sonrisa no pudo ser más natural y ligera, verdadera.

Pero, Kouki ve la foto que tiene frente a él. Como se dijo eso no es lo que llamó su atención.

Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa es el otro personaje, que se supone no debería estar ahí, junto con la perfecta y profesional firma, incluso para dar un autógrafo, debe ser perfecto...

—Akashi Seijuro. — Susurro Kouki y los ojos de la chica parecen brillar cuando reconoce ese nombre.

En el poster, Furihata Kouki se ríe, mientras se lanza a Akashi, quien, también se ríe suavemente y parece estar a punto de corresponder el abrazo salvaje de Furihata.

¿Ves este nivel de perfección? Si Furihata no fuera Furihata, realmente creería que eso sucedió en verdad, sin embargo, la foto que él tiene demuestra que es Kagami quien debería estar ahí, medio molesto porque Kuroko ha dicho algo que lo molesto y Furihata intentaba tranquilizarlo, lanzándose hacia él.

¡Lo que es otro nivel de sorprendente es el valor de esta niña para pedirle al Emperador que firmé tal cosa!

¡Y él en realidad lo firmó!

Incluso si el Emperador no está aquí, Kouki quiere cavar un gran hoyo y meter la cabeza ahí.

—¿Furihata-san, lo puede firmar?

—Umm, oh, sí... perdón. — Kouki sonríe, con todo el nerviosismo que pensó había perdido hace un momento. Por algún motivo quería negarse a firmar eso, porque bueno, ¿no es extraño?

Akashi Seijuro y él, se han visto muy pocas veces y en general, solo en premiaciones y esas cosas. No son cercanos, pero tampoco completos extraños, es obvio que todo el mundillo de la farándula conoce al líder de "GoM", aunque no sabe qué tanto sabe Akashi sobre él.

Sin embargo, como Akashi ya lo ha firmado, Kouki decide simplemente complacer a su fan, destapa el marcador permanente que le proporcionaron al inicio de la reunión y se inclina para buscar un buen lugar para colocar su autógrafo, de preferencia lo más alejado del autógrafo que Akashi dejo, eso es algo imposible cuando la misma chica señala el lugar donde quiere su autógrafo.

¡Por supuesto el lugar que Kouki no quiere!

Aun así, en silencio el marcador se desliza con torpeza, cuando Kouki se da cuenta de que hay más personas mirando, no solo la chica que le ha pedido que firme, otras fans, Riko e incluso Kuroko y Kagami.

¡Todos ellos están viendo el poster donde él y Akashi parecen una pareja de enamorados!

—¡Gracias! — Por lo menos alguien es feliz aquí, piensa el castaño. —¡AkaFuri es real!

Y detrás de ella, un grupo de fans grita y aplaude.

Eso es lo más raro que le ha pasado, sinceramente.

* * *

Furihata quiere retractarse, ESTO es lo más raro que le ha pasado.

Después de que la reunión de fans término, y Riko quedó satisfecha sobre su horario durante la siguiente semana, finalmente son libres por lo que resta del día, que en realidad es noche.

Tecleó en su teléfono celular: AKAFURI... luego añadió ES REAL.

Y un nuevo mundo se abrió para él. Uno en donde según miles de personas Akashi Seijuro, el Emperador, el líder y vocalista principal de GoM, y él, Furihata Kouki, vocalista de 4Tune, están teniendo una escandalosa, secreta y prohibida relación amorosa.

Hay miles y miles de fotos reales y montajes, "Arte de Fans" llaman a los dibujos del Emperador y de él, Furihata desliza su dedo suavemente, y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza debe admitir que algunos son bastante buenos, se detiene cuando ve la misma imagen que él firmó durante la reunión de fans y su curiosidad es más grande que su razón, entonces presiona la foto con su dedo y es mandado directamente a un foro.

Afortunadamente no tiene que registrarse para indagar en el.

Los colores rojos y chocolates predominan, igual que los leones y chihuahuas, puede adivinar que el chihuahua hace alusión a él, así que el león debe representar a Akashi.

Kouki podría estar de acuerdo con la conexión entre Akashi y un león, porque ambos son gobernantes, en el caso del león, que gobierna la selva y Akashi quien gobierna en todo lo que hace.

¿Entonces, por qué Furihata Kouki es comparado con un Chihuahua?

Eso tiene que ver mucho con Akashi Seijuro. Esa fue la segunda vez que se vieron, pero la primera que pisaron el mismo escenario, y no fue para otra cosa que, para entregarles su primer disco de platino, Kouki podría haber estado realmente feliz, excepto que quien fue lanzado al frente para aceptar el premio fue él.

Así que Furihata fue allí para hacer el mayor ridiculo de la historia, cuando se puso a temblar frente al Emperador, porque bueno, ¿quién no lo haría? El presentador, tan lindo como ninguno, con una estúpida sonrisa y pensando que estaba ayudando —no ayudó en absoluto— hizo un comentario que llevaba "Chihuahua tembloroso" en él.

Luego por supuesto solo Furihata Kouki pudo caerse frente al emperador.

Eso fue trending topic en Twitter por días.

Y Kouki hizo sus maletas para mudarse a Alemania y comenzar una nueva vida como ermitaño en las montañas.

Hay una imagen, precisamente de ese vergonzoso momento, Kouki quiere pasarlo rápidamente, pero se detiene cuando bajo la foto hay algunas palabras.

_"Estoy cien por ciento segura que nuestro Kou-chan ya había caído —no tan literalmente— a los pies de nuestro Emperador en ese tiempo._

_Solo miren lo nervioso que se veía ahí, ¿Ven ese pequeño rubor? ¿Ven esa manera soñadora de mirar a nuestro Emperador? Y que me dicen de nuestro Emperador, ¿notaron como sonrió suavemente cuando vio al adorable Kou-chan? ¡Miren como se volvió para ver al presentador cuando lo llamó Chihuahua tembloroso! ¡Es como, solo yo puedo llamarlo así! ¡Ambos ya se habían notado! Ya había comenzado a florecer la semilla del amor más puro y hermoso que nunca podremos tener, es solo para ellos dos._

_Además, solo el amor te hace caer tan duro XD_

_Quizás nosotras no tenemos la suerte de que nuestros bebés vayan a citas públicas, se vean seguido o siquiera hablen como otros, pero eso no es necesario en una relación tan bella pero complicada como la que tienen ellos, solo basta mirarlos un poco cuando están juntos en eventos o premiaciones._

_Vean como sutilmente nuestro Emperador posara su mano en el hombro de Kouki, suave, ligero, solo para hacerle saber que está ahí, que siempre estará ahí, que sólo debe mirar atrás para saber que no está solo, que nunca lo estuvo y mira como Kouki le sonríe suavemente, nervioso, asustado de que las personas noten el amor desbordándose de sus ojos, solo para una sola persona._

_Yo no necesito más pruebas que esa._

_Pero podría seguir dándoles mil más._

_Me es imposible no darme cuenta, especialmente cuando son transmisiones en vivo, la forma en que nuestro Emperador debe contener sus ganas de hablar con Kouki, teniendo que ignorarse mutuamente para evitar cualquier sospecha._

_Y ellos mismos, sin darse cuenta nos dan pequeñas pistas, porque en el fondo ambos quieren gritar su amor al mundo, para hacerles saber que se aman, cuando usan los mismos accesorios o se visten con la misma marca de ropa, mi corazón se acelera cuando visten la misma ropa, desde pantalones o chaquetas, incluso una bufanda._

_Ellos se amaron ese día, estamos seguras._

_Es su modo de burlarse de aquellos que los reprimen, su modo de saberse cerca, de lo muy cerca que estuvieron._

_Piel contra piel, dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo para fusionarse en uno solo._

_Y no me hagan comenzar con sus canciones, y el significado detrás de ellas, porque ustedes y yo sabemos que no nos iríamos nunca._

**AkaFuri es real.** "

Sinceramente si Furihata no fuera Furihata, que también conoce a Akashi Seijuro, definitivamente creería que ya estaban casados en secreto.

Deslizándose una vez más, Kouki no tuvo que bajar más para encontrar más de esas absurdas afirmaciones, esta vez, fue una recopilación de todas las veces que se habían visto, que realmente fueron muy pocas, pero lo que llamó la atención de Kouki fue, que, entre todas esas ocasiones, en el espacio que había entre ellas, se llenaron con mil y un posibles "citas".

Por ejemplo: Solo porque publicó en Twitter que le gustaba el ramen de Kioto, y porque coincidentemente, GoM, tenía un concierto en Kioto, se concertó que Kouki había viajado en secreto hasta Kioto para ver a Akashi y posiblemente fueron a cenar ramen esa noche.

La posibilidad de que pasaron la noche en el mismo hotel cuando uno de los dos tenía conciertos o eventos en lugares cercanos.

Incluso había links hacia sus cuentas para respaldar dicha información: Akashi publicó un afiche de su banda, y las nuevas fechas abiertas para su concierto en Akita.

Entonces Furihata Twitteo sobre una sección de fotos en Iwate, dos prefecturas que quedaban cerca la una de la otra, entonces, era obvio que en cuanto sus trabajos terminarán, escaparían a sus perfectas y tranquilas burbujas de amor.

—¡Este MV, es genial y la canción queda perfecta, jamás pensé en ella de la manera en que lo refleja el MV! ¡Debería poner más atención a mis propias canciones!

—¡Vaya este fotomontaje es muy bueno, hasta parece real!

—¡Uhhh, estúpido Akashi! ¿No se supone que me darías la luna y las estrellas si te las pedía? ¿Por qué elegiste tu carrera antes que el amor? ¡No voy a guardar este fanfic, es muy triste!

—¡Awww, ese fanart es una dulzura!

—¡Y ese es un poco... obsceno!

Por un segundo Furihata Kouki tuvo el impulso de gritar: "AkaFuri es real".

Rápidamente puso fin a ese impulso repentino. 


	2. Sakura Strawberry Pink Mochi Frappuccino

Estaba, sinceramente, sorprendido.

Solo dos horas después de que su futura colaboración con GoM salió a la luz y ya habia en Twitter miles y miles de Twitts, pero lo que lo había sorprendido eran las"teorías" sobre lo que esto significaba, tanto de fans normales como de algunas seguidoras en específico.

Y con eso se refiere a las niñas (y niños también) que creían y juraban a todo en el cielo y sobre la tierra que Akashi y él, tenían una relación secreta y apasionada.

Solo dos horas y ya había algunas docenas de fanarts y fotomontajes que hacían parecer que su corta interacción no fue así en lo absoluto.

Algunos pequeños escritos que relatan cómo, después de su presentación en la televisión, Akashi se había colado en el camerino de Furihata y... se abrazaron, expresando su desesperación por tocarse, en el típico escenario de "estabas tan cerca, pero tan lejos".

Incluso encontró un cómic sobre ello.

¡Lo que es impresionante, por que esto apenas habia sucedido!

Riko tampoco les había dicho nada sobre ello sino hasta dos días antes.

Sorbió del Sakura Strawberry Pink Mochi Frappuccino que había insistido a Kagami para que le comprara en su regreso de la caminata que usualmente tenía con Kuroko y Nigou; lo cual, francamente no entendía, porque Kagami estaba más aterrado que nada cuando estaba cerca del cachorro.

Realmente fue una sorpresa que Kagami se acordara de su petición, siendo que estaba en modo "miedo constante".

—Es porque eres aterrador cuando no tienes tus bebidas exóticas extremadamente dulces.

Kuroko asintió en total acuerdo.

Furihata rodó sus ojos, quería corregir a Kagami, no eran "bebidas exóticas", eran _ediciones limitadas_ , ¿entonces como no se molestaría cuando no pudo probar alguna? "Edicion limitada" significa que no habra más cuando se terminen, pero estaba seguro que el niño no lo entendería, la sensación de logro cuando añadía y descubría un nuevo sabor.

Luego de haber tomado la correspondiente foto de su Frappuccino y postearlo en Twitter junto con una queja sobre Kagami y su no entendimiento, Furihata había cerrado su cuenta oficial para 4Tune y abrió la cuenta que había creado recientemente, eso fue debido a un pequeño post que una usuaria había publicado con una imagen que para poder ver , necesariamente tenía que seguir al usuario, fue exasperante, especialmente por los comentarios que la elogiaban por su buena técnica y como las expresiones de Akashi y Furihata, hablaban por ellos.

Quiso ignorarlo, pero otro comentario sobre que ese había sido su primer encuentro _real_ y que fue allí donde todo comenzó, lo dejó con muchas intrigas.

_¿Su primer encuentro?_

Eso fue, probablemente hace un año y medio, luego de que su primer sencillo fue lanzado y para su sorpresa, tuvo un buen recibimiento. Fueron invitados a un programa de espectáculos para la cadena televisiva "Sakura TV".

Furihata pensó en lo loco de toda aquella situación, después de todo hace solo dos años, Furihata estaría del otro lado de la pantalla viendo esto, ahora, sin embargo, está parado frente al "Emperador" y su GoM, como iguales.

Casi iguales, porque ¡Cielo santo! ¡¿De verdad son humanos?! ¡¿Los humanos pueden ser así de hermosos y perfectos?!

Furihata simplemente pasó a reducir su presencia tanto como fuera posible, tomando a Kuroko como un escudo, por primera vez se sintió feliz de la falta de presencia del niño y sintió que podría perdonarlo por todas esas veces que casi le causó un infarto.

Pero eso fue todo, es por eso que la curiosidad de Furihata fue disparada a niveles casi celestiales ¿Cómo puede haber algo en esto, que se vea o se sienta especial?

Y Furihata se maravillo de lo imaginativas que podrían ser las personas para creer que a partir de este común primer encuentro, se creó una apasionada y candente relación amorosa, casi tan envidiada como querida.

Furihata estaba en la parte que la envidiada, sincera y estúpidamente.

Siguiendo con Twitter, Furihata gastó media hora creando una cuenta nueva, con prisa copio y pego el link del usuario, le dio clic a seguir y finalmente, para su decepción, la imagen ya no estaba disponible.

Así que su curiosidad no fue saciada, pero como ya habia gastado tiempo y tenia una cuenta nueva en Twitter, Furihata siguió dando corazones y compartiendo publicaciones con el hashtag AkaFuri es Real, solo porque realmente le gustaron.

El castaño suspiro cuando su Sakura Strawberry Pink Mochi Frappuccino se terminó, dejó su laptop sobre la mesa de centro, luego como un gato perezoso, estiró su cuerpo por completo, soltó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción y se dejó caer al sofá, enterrando su cara en uno de los cojines.

—Furihata-kun. — Furihata hizo un sonido "mhh" , dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. — Riko dice que veas tu cuenta de Twitter y digas que sí.

Furihata asomo la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Eh?

* * *

—¡Akashicchi! — Kise casi gritó, para después lanzarse al sofá donde Akashi Seijuro bebía té y leía un libro, Murasakibara, Aomine y Midorima, sintieron el miedo que el intrépido o tal vez estúpido, niño pelirrubio no sintio. — ¡Mira, mira! — Kise señalo su teléfono celular, Akashi enarco una ceja y extendió su mano para apartar la brillante pantalla de su cara.

Sostuvo el teléfono y la confusión no pudo ser más evidente, ¿Por qué Kise le estaba mostrando la publicación de una foto de una bebida de Starbucks de color rosa?

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Mooo! Akashicchi, es una publicación de Furihatacchi, deberías mostrarte más feliz.

—¿Por qué? — Por el rabillo del ojo, Akashi se dio cuenta de que los tres miembros restantes, sacaron su teléfono celular para... ¿Para qué?

—¡Duh! ¡Por que eso dicen los fanfics que he leído! — Señaló Kise, como si hubiera sido estúpido de su parte preguntar.

Y realmente lo fue, preguntarle a Kise.

Akashi se presionó con sus dedos su puente nasal, desde la firma de autógrafos en Tokio el mes pasado, donde una de sus fans se había acercado, primero tímidamente, Akashi supo que era de esas fans nerviosas, que eran sus favoritas porque no intentaron coquetear con él o lanzarse a él para intentar besarlo o abrazarlo; ella lo saludo respetuosamente, sonrojandose cuando sonrio, acostumbrado al protocolo de: saludar, sonreír y firmar, Akashi firmó el póster y el CD que la niña le señaló, entonces, en un breve instante, los ojos de la niña cambiaron, de una disposición tímida a lo que prometía ser un pandemonium.

Sinceramente Akashi no creía que pudiera ser engañado de tal forma, bajo la guardia y había dejado un margen de error a los guardaespaldas y a los trabajadores del STAFF cuando se acercó un poco más a la niña, se maldijo internamente, sin dejar ir su sonrisa amable, solo él, con años de experiencia respaldandolo, podría hacer algo así.

Kise y Murasakibara estaban a su lado, así que fue normal darse cuenta de la tensión en los hombros de su líder.

Pero entonces, la niña golpeó la mesa y dejó en ella un nuevo póster.

—¡Siempre los estaremos apoyando! — Gritó, atrayendo la atención de Aomine y Midorima también.

—¡Woow! — Kise expresó, Akashi se sintió momentáneamente relajado, pensando que aquel cambio en la niña fue simplemente para tomar el valor suficiente para hablar con él.

—¿Qué demonios? — Aomine susurró.

—¿Puede firmarlo? — La niña se movió, de un lado a otro en su silla, nerviosa.

Midorima acomodo sus gafas en silencio y no había nada que detuviera a Murasakibara de seguir comiendo sus dulces, ni siquiera ver a su querido líder, junto a otro niño castaño y lindo, sonriendo, como una pareja amorosa de esas que salen en los mangas para niñas que Kise leía a menudo.

Fue un buen fotomontaje, debía admitir. Akashi Seijuro tomó el plumon en su mano y firmó, como si estuviera firmando uno de los posters de su banda y no el fotomontaje que lo ponía a él y a Furihata-kun, vocalista de 4Tune, en una posición... un poco extraña por decir lo menos.

Sin embargo, como un profesional, Akashi ignoró la imagen y se enfocó en firmar, luego, tan rápido como llegó, se fue, no sin antes gritar "AkaFuri es real", que comenzó una conmoción cuando algunas otras fanáticas siguieron para gritar y aplaudir.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando se había olvidado por completo de ello, Kise se acercó y con una estúpida sonrisa y alegría desbordante, emprendió una emocionante explicación de lo que "AkaFuri" significaba.

En pocas palabras (porque Kise le dio un discurso de más de dos mil), habia por ahi una pequeña (gran) parte de la población de Japón (y del mundo) que daban por hecho que Furihata Kouki y él, estaban saliendo en secreto.

Lo que era una locura en todos los sentidos posibles.

¡Él es Akashi Seijuro! ¡El Emperador! ¡Es absoluto! ¿Por qué tendría que esconderse para salir con alguien?

Si de verdad estuviera saliendo con Furihata Kouki, ya lo habría nunciado en la prensa, no solo a nivel nacional, el mundo entero lo sabría, ¡Que ese niño era suyo ahora! Y por lo tanto, ¡Nadie tendría derecho a codiciar lo que es suyo!

_Kise, ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Si de verdad tuviera una relación con Furihata-kun, todo el mundo lo sabría, porque él es un rostro público, tendría que asegurarme que cada persona en el universo sepa que: ¡Él es mío! y por ende ¡Nadie tendría derecho a codiciar lo que es mío!_

Y de esa manera se lo dijo a Kise, lo que posiblemente fue un gran error.

—Akachin, tu novio me cae bien— Murasakibara presiono el corazón en la publicación—, también me gusta el Sakura Strawberry Pink Mochi Frappuccino.

¿Esa bebida rosa es un Sakura Straw—algo Frappuccino?

—Desde que dice que Kagami es un idiota, creo que es un tipo genial. — Aomine hizo su parte también, dejando un comentario destinado al guitarrista de 4Tune.

Akashi no escuchó a Midorima, pero si lo vio hacer algo en su teléfono.

—Oha Asa dijo que relacionarse con un escorpio sería bueno.

Akashi cerró los ojos y suspiró con frustración, en primer lugar ¿Cómo sabe Midorima que Furihata es un Escorpio?

Al abrir sus ojos, la respuesta está allí.

—Kise... ¿Qué haces? — Kise se mantiene ocupado escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

—No te preocupes Akashicchi, esto es puramente con el propósito de conocer a Furihatacchi y juzgar por mi mismo si es un buen prospecto a novio.

**GoM Kise** _@KiseRyouta_

 _@FurihataKouki_ Yo también adoro probar las ediciones limitadas! {*≧∀≦} ¿Deberiamos un día de estos salir juntos y visitar los Starbucks más cercanos y ver que encontramos? (○^ω^)_旦~~♪ ¡Sería divertido hacerlo con alguien que comprenda cómo me siento! ♡(ŐωŐ人)

 **GoM Murasakibara** _@MurasakibaraAtsushi_

 _@FurihataKouki @KiseRyouta_ Yo también voy.

—¡Por supuesto Murasakibaracchi!

Akashi casi podía decir que se sentía extrañamente conmovido, sin embargo, realmente odiaba cuando sus compañeros hacían cosas innecesarias.

Él no estaba interesado en el niño castaño, admitiría que era adorable y encantador en su temblorosa manera, pero, ese sentimiento está lejos de ser el de un _amor apasionado_.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación por mi, pero...

—Ummm, ¡Oh, no... Akashicchi! ¡Quien me precupa es Furihatacchi! ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que _eres_ un buen prospecto a novio!

**GoM Akashi** _@AkashiSeijuro_

 _@FurihataKouki_ Estaré encantado de participar en tan distinguida reunión.


	3. Lunisolar

Furihata se sentó en el cómodo sofá que había en su camerino en cuanto las maquillistas, el estilista y los encargados del vestuario salieron por la puerta, luego de hacer un excelente trabajo y hacerlo lucir como una verdadera estrella lista para subirse al escenario en cuanto sea llamado, parecía que se habían esforzado un poco más hoy, después de todo, 4Tune y GoM estarían juntos en el escenario, en una de sus variadas colaboraciones.

Necesitaba estar presentable, deslumbrante.

Incluso él se sorprendió con lo que un poco de maquillaje, el peinado correcto y la ropa adecuada podían hacer por él.

Su mamá lo llamo después de su primera sesión de fotos, diciendo lo lindo que se veía, y agregando con diversión y quizás, un poco de burla: ¡Por fin conoces el peine! lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y que Kagami casi muera atragantado por apio (es por eso que Furihata no come apio, por miedo a morir atragantado y no porque no le guste), luego de eso y cuando su vida ya no estaba en peligro, Kagami se burló de él.

—¡Muchas gracias por el duro trabajo! — Dijo Furihata, como era costumbre para él, sin olvidar sonreir.

Las dos señoritas que se habían encargado de su maquillaje le sonrieron de vuelta, no tan sorprendidas como el resto del personal; después de todo ya habían trabajado con 4Tune y conocían a los tres chicos mejor, todos ellos eran amables y fáciles de tratar, no eran tan exigentes o cortantes como Hanamiya Makoto o prepotentes como el actor Haizaki Shougo.

La puerta se cerró. Furihata suspiro mientras le daba un vistazo al reloj que colgaba sobre una de las paredes, después de asegurarse de que aún tenía tiempo antes de que los llamaran a todos, sacó su teléfono celular, había estado inquieto durante los últimos veinte minutos, no solo por el nerviosismo de compartir el escenario con la Generation of Miracles, el hecho de escuchar las notificaciones de su teléfono celular, sin poder mirarlas también ayudó, incluso si las maquillistas o el estilista le dijo que podía ver su teléfono mientras trabajaban, no les molestaría en absoluto, pero Furihata se negó, en primer lugar por respeto al trabajo de los demás y en segundo lugar y quizás la más importante: Si una de esas notificaciones era por sus comentarios en un video, foto o FanArt AkaFuri, ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Especialmente con Akashi Seijuro tan cerca.

"Me Shipeo con Akashi-san, pero no te preocupes es solo ficción."

No. Absolutamente, no.

Furihata sonrió divertido al imaginarlo.

Desbloqueo su teléfono celular y leyó una por una las notificaciones, casi todas eran de nuevos comentarios en un video que Furihata había comentado (con una cuenta nueva) cuando se subió a internet esa misma mañana.

GoM era buena, era una gran banda, todos sus integrantes, individualmente tenían la fuerza y el talento para triunfar por sí solos, ahora imagínalos trabajando juntos, con el liderazgo de Akashi, el carisma de Kise, la pasión de Aomine, la sensatez de Midorima y el amor por los dulces de Murasakibara y su talento, por supuesto. 

Y Lunisolar, fue un sencillo lanzado por GoM, por su vocalista principal Akashi Seijuro hace casi nueve meses, ocupó el número uno en las listas por más de quince semanas y, por supuesto, se llevó récord de ventas y discos de platino.

¡Fue una canción muy buena! Kagami tuvo que admitirlo cuando él y Kuroko lo descubrieron tocándola en su guitarra y tarareando, para Furihata no fue vergonzoso admitir que la había comprado en Spotify en cuanto estuvo disponible y finalmente Kuroko admitió que se la sabía de memoria.

Nadie debe saber, especialmente Riko, sobre el cover que grabaron ese día.

Sin embargo, cuando el video fue subido al foro "AkaFuri es Real" Furihata sabe que debe prepararse para que la chica del post describa y explique con mil evidencias en fotos, videos (si los hay) y publicaciones de entrevistas donde los cuestionan sobre el amor, o una oración que dijo hace meses y que ya ni siquiera recuerda si lo dijo o no de esa manera.

Furihata está preparado para que destrocen, oración por oración, palabra por palabra la canción y los significados que hay en y detrás de ella, los haya o no.

Lo que también impresiona a Furihata son las ediciones de video, parecen hechas por profesionales o que como último comentario Yuki Yuji escribió que en realidad tardó más de una semana en recopilar toda la información para la realización del video, pero que todas las noches de insomnio valieron la pena.

Furihata vio el video. Y como con todo, se sorprendió del trabajo realizado por la chica, de las especulaciones hechas por una canción, y por una pequeña interacción.

Y que piensen que Lunisolar está, secretamente dedicada a él.

"Me despertaste cuando te encontré en el club,

debido a tu suave, acogedora y cálida voz.

Esa vez pienso que lograste entrar en mí.

Como una estrella fugaz.

Justo como una estrella fugaz"

Y justo en esa parte del video aparecen en pantalla las fotos de la primera fiesta de celebridades a la que 4Tune fue invitado, fue en el famoso club Shaun, con una multitud que los cubría, Akashi se había inclinado para, según Yuki Yuji, hablarle dulcemente y pedir _más_ que un momento a solas.

Si Furihata no fuera Furihata y no supiera lo que en realidad dijo Akashi esa vez, sentiría que su corazón dio un latido por las bonitas y románticas teorías de sus fans y por las perversas también.

Pero eso no fue así.

En esa ocasión (no tan) memorable se sintió nervioso y honestamente un poco fuera de lugar, Kuroko prefirió usar sus habilidades para desaparecer, Kagami se concentró en comer y Riko lo dejo a cargo. 

Lo que francamente era cuestionable.

 _Ve allí y haz algunos buenos contactos, Furi-kun._ Dijo y golpeó su espalda con fuerza, al día siguiente tuvo una palma marcada en rojo, su representante era un demonio. Un demonio que sabía lo que hacía, no por nada era hija de Aida Kagetora, fundador y director de la agencia de talentos, Seirin.

Así que Furihata fue allí e intentó hacer algunos buenos contactos. Respiro un par de veces y camino de aquí a allá, servía un poco que ya conociera el club, meses atrás, ese lugar fue la locación para una de sus primeras sesiones fotográficas. Furihata observó a las personas allí, todas fueron totales desconocidos para él, es decir, sabía quiénes eran, por ejemplo, estaba el productor y actor Nijimura Shuzo, el también actor (y uno de sus favoritos) Izuki Shun (quería tanto un autógrafo), Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Sakurai Ryo, Takao Kazunari.... y la lista podría seguir y seguir.

Ese era un mundo al que no se sentía perteneciente. Y Furihata sabía que esa no era la manera correcta de pensar, porque él estaba ahí por una razón, porque tenía talento y Kagetora se lo dijo (KAGETORA), porque a pesar de todo amaba lo que hacía, amaba la música y amaba cantar, pero, sobre todo, amaba cantar con Kuroko y Kagami (pese a que estos dos lo abandonaran aquí).

—¡Bueno, vamos! — Furihata se dio media vuelta, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y toda la positividad del mundo, estaba apostando todo para que a final de la noche consiguiera, por lo menos el autógrafo de Izuki Shun (los buenos contactos se los dejaba a Riko), o conseguir dejar de tartamudear cada vez que intentaba saludar a alguien.

—¡Lo siento, estaba caminando muy rápido! — Furihata tembló ligeramente al escuchar la suave pero fuerte voz de Akashi Seijuro, él lucía un poco malhumorado, se disculpó porque habían chocado.

Ese fue su quinto encuentro, pero solo la tercera vez que se hablaron, específicamente que Akashi le habló.

Furihata estaba nervioso, como cada vez que se encontraba con el vocalista principal de GoM y mucho tiene que ver, su segundo y vergonzoso encuentro, es inevitable que Furihata piense en eso, su cerebro tiene una especie de interruptor que lo hace recordar esa caída cada vez que se encuentra o ve a Akashi, lo que hace que le sea imposible actuar como un ser humano normal.

—¡N-no, fue... culpa mía por no prestar atención, Akashi-san no necesita disculparse!

Akashi asintió, no de manera arrogante, más bien como si aceptara sus palabras, porque de no ser así estarían allí parados discutiendo de quien fue la culpa, Akashi diría que fue suya, Furihata diría que fue suya también.

Akashi abrió su boca luego de contemplar pon cinco segundos al tembloroso Furihata, sin embargo, el volumen de la música aumentó en ese instante, a lo lejos Furihata pudo ver a Kise junto al DJ, el rubio parecía divertirse con la clase improvisada que estaba teniendo.

—Furihata-kun... — Furihata vio los labios de Akashi moverse, pero no escucho nada.

—¿Perdón?, no te escuche Akashi-san — Y al parecer, Akashi tampoco lo escucho a él.

Akashi se acercó a él y se inclinó, suficiente distancia para que Furihata pudiera escucharlo y sentir su cálido aliento, con un ligero aroma a alcohol, cerca de su mejilla.

Lo que debió ser: — _LLevarte al cielo, no tienes porque temer. Toma mi mano, cierra tus ojos. Podrás ver la galaxia, llevarte al cielo, no tienes porque temer, las estrellas nos abrazarán fuertemente y nos convertirán en una hermosa galaxia._

En realidad fue: — _¿Sabes dónde está el baño, Furihata-kun?_

La promesa de una memorable noche, donde lo llevarían al cielo y podría ver la galaxia, fue en realidad el vino derramado en la camisa de Akashi Seijuro.

Pero ¿quién es él para decepcionar a sus fans?

_**Ko-chan** hace 5 horas_

Solo entendí AkaFuri, AkaFuri y AkaFuri ♥（ﾉ'∀'）

_Yokai-san hace 5 horas_

El encargado de vigilarme por la cámara de mi celular ya debe estar cansado de verme llorar por esta canción todo el tiempo (┳Д┳) 

_Ki-chan hace 5 horas_

AkaFuri POR ACÁ AkaFuri POR ALLÁ AkaFuri AkaFuri AkaFuri. AkaFuri ES REAL, FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN. (・'ω'・ ●)

_K Kokoro hace 5 horas_

Es muy feo esconder una relación... 

ocultar respuesta

_Ki-chan hace 5 horas_

Si ╥﹏╥

_Kioto Ramen <3 hace 5 horas_

El emperador escribió esta canción si no piensan que AkaFuri es real entonces no sé qué hacen con su vida, es más real que tú que yo y que mi novio :,v AkaFuri is real. ♥♥♥

_Kata-yama hace 5 horas_

"Me despertaste cuando te encontré en el club, debido a tu suave, acogedora y cálida voz. Esa vez pienso que lograste entrar en mi." Cada vez que escucho esa parte me derrito, la voz del Emperador suena tan dulce y tierna ahí, solo por Furi-chan.

_Mochi-san hace 5 horas_

ÉSTA CANCIÓN ES PRECIOSA, TAN PRECIOSA QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE TRATA DE AkaFuri. ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

_Natsume Soseki hace 5 horas_

¿Soy la única que llora porque sabe que no es justo que tengan que esconderse cuando se aman tanto?

ocultar 27 respuestas

_Ki-chan hace 5 horas_

No, TAT estoy contigo compañera σﾟﾛﾟ)σ

_Mochi-san hace 5 horas_

No.

_Kioto Ramen <3 hace 4 horas_

No.

_**Ko-chan** hace 4 horas_

No.

Furihata no siguió bajando en los comentarios, porque en realidad eran muchos, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para leerlos todos, las niñas (y niños) que lo shipeaban con Akashi Seijuro eran realmente un poco divertidos y a veces extremos, pero mientras todo se quedará en comentarios, videos en los foros y FanArts en Twitter, entonces todo esto era bastante entretenido.

Le dio play de nuevo al video y pronto escuchó la voz de Akashi Seijuro.

Llamándolo.

—¿Furihata-kun?— Furihata no fue lo suficientemente hábil para mantener el teléfono en sus manos, así mientras la primera estrofa de la canción sonaba, el celular cayó al piso, cerca de los pies del Emperador.

—Ummm, lo siento... —Se apresuró a levantarse para tomar su teléfono, sin embargo, fue Akashi quien lo tomó primero. El corazón del castaño salto, estaba muerto, más muerto que cuando aceptó salir con Kise, Murasakibara y el mismo Emperador a buscar las bebidas de edición limitada que Starbucks ofrece.

Esa vez casi se desmayó, luego de contestar automáticamente que _"Sí, ¡En realidad me encantaría!, no puedo esperar"_ , bajo la férrea mirada de Riko.

¿Podía desmayarse ahora?

¿Podía la tierra abrirse para que Furihata saltara en ese hoyo?

¿Podía regresar en el tiempo y evitar que sus abuelos se conocieran para que sus padres no nacieran y por consiguiente evitar que él naciera y evitar este incómodo momento? ¡¿PODÍA?!

Akashi alzó su ceja derecha, luego le entregó el teléfono a Furihata, quien inmediatamente puso en pausa el video, bajo la mirada solo para ver la pantalla de su teléfono, casi soltó un suspiro de puro alivio cuando solo había en la pantalla una fotografía de Akashi Seijuro y la letra de Lunisolar (sin ninguna otra teoría o comentario de Yuki Yuji), sin embargo, eso sería aún más vergonzoso.

—¿Akashi-san? — Furihata guardó su teléfono y jugó a pretender que nada había pasado. — ¿Sucede algo? — Casi queria preguntar porque entro sin tocar.

Entonces Akashi extendió su mano y Furihata noto el Galaxy Frappuccino que Akashi puso en sus manos.

Kise fue bastante molesto para que Akashi lo entregará él mismo.

_—Akashicchi, esa vez te impusiste a Furihatacchi. A nadie le gusta eso en un hombre, especialmente en un novio._

Al final era mejor traer esa rara bebida en lugar de seguir escuchando a Kise, solo tenía que entregar esto e irse, a revisar el itinerario, o hacer cualquier otra cosa para mantenerse lejos de Kise.

El pelirrojo escucho la risa del más pequeño y no lo entendió.

—Galaxy...

Así que al final, Akashi realmente le mostró la galaxia de la manera más dulce que podía esperar.


	4. SaiFuri ¿Es Real?

Furihata frunció su ceño y casi al mismo tiempo detuvo su dedo de seguir bajando en la pantalla de su teléfono celular y la sorpresa se reflejó en la forma en que la somnolencia había desaparecido de sus ojos.

Luego de un largo día con entrevistas aquí y allá, sesiones fotográficas, grabaciones y más entrevistas, lo único que Furihata quería era llegar a casa, tomar una ducha e irse a la cama, pero, también quería husmear un pequeño momento en Twitter e introduzca el hashtag **#AkaFuri** y endulzar su arduo día de trabajo con un lindo dibujo, FanArt o un pequeño escrito que derrame el azúcar que necesita para que su día se cierre perfectamente, esta es una rutina a la que se ha acostumbrado.

La mayoría de sus fans son de este tipo, y Furihata las ama.

(Furihata se pregunta qué pensarían ellas si supieran que la persona detrás de la cuenta"Ko-chan" es realmente el verdadero Furihata Kouki, a quien emparejan con Akashi Seijuro y que, además ha compartido, comentado y pulsado el corazón en cada publicación que le ha gustado.)

Sin embargo, hoy es diferente.

¿Qué es ese nuevo hashtag...?

#SaiFuri

¿...Qué está siendo trending topic en esta parte desconocida de Twitter?

—¿Furihata-kun estas bien? — Kuroko talló sus ojos con sus manos, el camino a casa era largo, así que era natural que Kuroko y Kagami se durmieran en algún momento, Furihata bajó la pantalla de su teléfono celular y le sonrió gentilmente al niño somnoliento que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—¡Estoy bien, Kuroko! No te preocupes y vuelve a dormir. — Furihata aconsejo.

—Tú también deberías ir a dormir, aún falta mucho para llegar a casa y no hemos dormido en más de treinta y seis... — Kuroko cubrió su boca y bostezo, sus ojos se humedecieron y, sin poder terminar su oración, volvió al mundo de los sueños, Furihata bostezo por acto reflejo y sonrió cuando vio a su amigo de cabellos celestes acurrucarse junto a Kagami.

Un segundo después Furihata se apresuró a desbloquear su teléfono celular.

La primera publicación era un video.

Con un pequeño fragmento de un programa de espectáculos muy conocido y querido por casi todos los japoneses, (a Kuroko le gustaba y eso era extraño porque a Kuroko no le gustaban los programas sobre chismes del espectáculo), donde GoM y el elenco de una reconocida serie de televisión fueron invitados como parte de una pequeña promoción hacia esta última.

— _¡He tenido la fortuna de trabajar con muchas personas, pero sin duda y sin ofender a nadie, creo que fue realmente refrescante trabajar con 4Tune, especialmente con Furihata Kouki-kun!_

Y Furihata se siente halagado, incluso si no entiende el contexto de esta respuesta o del porqué su nombre surgió ahí, después de todo, incluso si solo fue por cortesía, ¿no debería decir que trabajar con la GoM fue mucho mejor?

¡Ellos estaban a cargo del opening y del ending de la serie en donde él era el protagonista!

¡Saiki-san!

 _—¿Oh? ¡Podemos contar esto como un spoiler!_ — Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

 _—Sí, por supuesto..._ — Y sonrió... y fue como ¡Oh!

—Ellos se parecen. — Murmuró, pauso el video, justo en el momento en que la cámara enfoca a Akashi y a Saiki.

Saiki Kusuo y Akashi Seijuro juntos en un programa de televisión de espectáculos candentes, eso era como el momento en que alguien abrió la caja de pandora, se ha de saber, que mucho se dice de ambos, especialmente por su impresionante parecido, lo que dejó muchos chismes al aire, sobre medios hermanos o algo tan espantoso como infidelidades e hijos no reconocidos.

Furihata realmente no sabe mucho de eso, no le importa en realidad, él solo puede criticar el trabajo de ambos y ambos son lo mejor de lo mejor en sus ámbitos.

Mientras uno es el Emperador del mundo musical, el otro estaba labrando su camino hacia lo más alto en el mundo de los dramas, la actuación en general y estaba haciendo un trabajo perfecto, con más de tres temporadas de la serie para la televisión "Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan" y muchos otros papeles en otros programas, definitivamente no menos importantes. 

¡Incluso utilizaron su nombre para el personaje que lo llevó más allá de las estrellas en este mundo lleno de ellas!

Luego, Furihata tuvo el placer de trabajar junto a él y se dio cuenta, es como si ¡Saiki Kusuo solo pudo ser Saiki Kusuo!

No pudo ser de otra manera, porque este protagónico estaba escrito para él, otra persona nunca podría hacerlo...

Furihata volvió al video.

_—Sí, por supuesto... estoy autorizado para darte la primicia, después de todo, tu programa es el mejor lugar para hacerlo público, 4Tune tendrá una aparición especial en Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan. ¡Aunque no diré en que capitulo, o detalles de su participación en el programa!_

_—¡Obviamente no es una participación musical!_ — Señaló la presentadora a la GoM, encargados de abrir y cerrar los capítulos de tan exitosa serie.

_—¡No lo es! ¡Es todo lo que diré! ¡Es una lástima que no puedan leer mi mente!_

Repentinamente, el video se corta y abruptamente le muestra a Furihata otra escena.

_—¡Diría que es un poco como Furihata-kun! Amable, considerado y con gustos simples, en realidad ese es el tipo de Saiki Kusuo también._

Furihata no sabe si hacen esto a propósito, cortando escenas de esa manera para que parezcan cosas que definitivamente no son como se ven, está seguro que antes de esta respuesta hubo una pregunta que podría explicar esto.

Porque no había manera en que le gustara a Saiki-san, como estaban tratando de hacer ver aquí. 

No sigue mirando el video porque aún faltan tres minutos de los seis que duraba, desliza su dedo por la pantalla y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo al ver un dibujo de Saiki-san y Akashi, con él en el centro, muy de portada de manga shojo en donde Furihata seguramente sería la protagonista y estos a su lado los intereses amorosos de toda heroína de manga shojo debe tener o de lo contrario fracaso como una.

Sigue bajando, y sigue topándose con nuevos FanArts e ¡Incluso fotomontajes, que, si Furihata no fuera Furihata que ha estado ocupado todo el año como para tomar vacaciones, diría que esa foto de él y Saiki disfrutando del atardecer en una hermosa playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, fue verdad!

¡Este nivel de profesionalismo es sorprendente! Riko debería dejar contratar a estas chicas para sus sesiones fotográficas.

_**—** Kouki es mío. — Dijo Akashi sentado en la silla en donde Saiki se sentó esa tarde, antes de ingresar al estudio de grabación y decirle al mundo entero, a su propia manera que ama a Furihata Kouki._

_Porque incluso si Kouki no lo amaba a él, no habría nada que le impidiera amarlo._

_Ni siquiera este hombre que tenía la fortuna de tener el corazón del pequeño chihuahua, pero en su elección egoísta, había elegido amarlo en secreto._

_Arrastrando a Furihata Kouki con él, sin embargo, el amor del castaño fue tan puro, tan abnegado, que, sin importar las circunstancias estaría ahí para Akashi, aun cuando se negaba su existencia en la vida del Emperador, aun cuando Akashi pasó de largo a su lado en los pasillos del estudio donde casualmente se encontraron, ambos ignorándose, pero Saiki pudo ver el anhelo en la mirada de Kouki y su sonrisa apagada._

_Apretó sus puños y sin poder contenerse casi gritó, no le importaba que todo mundo se enterara sobre su amor por Furihata y no le importaría darle a conocer al mundo que el emperador también estaba locamente enamorado de la misma persona, no obstante, la imagen del niño vino a su mente, no quería causarle problemas a él y fue solo por esa razón que se contuvo al responderle._

_—Lo sé y no sabes cómo lamento eso._

_—No te acerques más a él._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que descubra que es mejor estar conmigo que contigo? A mi lado no necesita esconderse, no lo negaría, no lo escondería... no necesitamos excusas baratas para vernos, ni escaparnos de nuestros amigos, porque ni siquiera ellos lo saben, ni siquiera con ellos puede compartir su felicidad o tristeza. — Y Saiki no es un hombre que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente, incluso si la oportunidad en mínima, si puede hacerle llegar sus sentimientos, incluso si tiene que recurrir a la patética cuestión de que él y Akashi son, injustamente, parecidos, incluso el tono de sus voces suena igual, no le importaría que en la intimidad de la noche Furihata cierre sus ojos e imagine a Akashi, no le importaría en absoluto mientras sea él quien le abraza, hasta que finalmente pueda borrar todas las caricias, los besos y las promesas que no se cumplieron. —¿Por qué Furihata-kun necesita esconder sus propios sentimientos? A este paso, será una flor que se marchitará escondiendo su belleza del mundo._

_Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con sorpresa y culpa, su relación había estado oculta y fuera de los chismes, siempre pensó que eso sería lo mejor para sus carreras, especialmente la de Furihata que apenas comenzaba cuando se conocieron, cuando Akashi se enamoró del niño de dulces sentimientos._

_Pero ahora, no había nada que les impidiera decirle al mundo que estaban enamorados sin temor a que se dijera que la carrera de Furihata fue impulsada por su amante._

_Excepto, el miedo. Su propio miedo._

_¿Tenía el derecho de venir y decirle a Saiki que dejara en paz a Furihata que a ojos de otros no era nada para él?_

_—Voy a robarlo de ti. Hasta ese día, por favor cuida de él. — Entonces Saiki hizo una pequeña pero marcada reverencia, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de su propio camerino, con la espalda recta y la mirada en alto, él iba a esforzarse para ganar el corazón de Furihata Kouki._

"Chicas, les digo, que esta pareja es oro puro, Saiki-san es realmente abierto en cuanto a su gusto por Furi-chan y, siendo sincera, Furi-chan merece ser amado por alguien que no tema decirlo, oficialmente ahora soy del Team #SaiFuri <3 "

Esa noche, Furihata se había sonrojado mucho.

Sin duda todos los FanArts, los fotomontajes y estos pequeños escritos eran hermosos de una forma o de otra, no solo por el esfuerzo de las chicas y chicos, Furihata podía decir que realmente habían puesto todo su entusiasmo y amor en ellos, y realmente puede entender que así como muchos creían con extrema facilidad que él y Akashi mantienen una relación en secreto, podría haber más personas que creyeran que algunas palabras amables de Saiki significaron entonces, que estaba enamorado en secreto de él.

Y no le molestaba porque era ficción, solamente.

Sin embargo, él sería por siempre y para siempre del equipo #AkaFuri.

Además, eso fue demasiado OoC*, Saiki-san no sería así en lo absoluto.

Una nueva notificación llegó, Furihata fue a ella rápidamente, sus ojos estaban realmente cansados, pero desde que llegó del foro y no de Twitter donde ahora casi todas las artistas que seguía subieron contenido #SaiFuri, el castaño quiso saber qué es lo que la nueva y participativa administradora tenía que decir sobre esto.

Fue un video que duró veinticinco segundos exactamente.

_—Comprendo lo que Saiki-kun quiere decir, es refrescante trabajar con Kouki, pero definitivamente es mejor sin cámaras o guionistas alrededor, él suele ponerse muy nervioso con ello y no te dejara ver lo bonita que es su sonrisa cuando simplemente está ordenando un Sakura Full Milk Latte, porque le encantan, porque es feliz compartiendo su felicidad con Kise, Murasakibara o conmigo._

_> Él realmente es un niño al que puedes encantar con dulces._

_—Oh, ¿así que al final ustedes si se reunieron para visitar los Starbucks y sus ediciones limitadas?_

_—Sí, y fue realmente una experiencia única, por decir lo menos._

Y no necesito nada más. #AkaFuriESREAL.

**Ki-chan.**

Furihata sonrió levemente, aquella tarde fue realmente una experiencia única, por decir lo menos.

_—Lo siento, Furihata-kun, no me di cuenta de que te sentías de esa manera. Sobre que en realidad eres un admirador mío. ¿Te gustaría un autógrafo?_

_—Sí... por supuesto. Gracias..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OoC, Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje.
> 
> ¿Pueden adivinar quien es la nueva y participativa administradora del foro: Ki-chan? Eh? pueden? pueden?
> 
> Mi sueño de Saiki, Akashi y Furihata cohabitando un mismo universo xD sin embargo, Saiki si esta un poco OoC, una disculpa por eso.
> 
> jajajajajajajajajaja mi ship crack culposa es el SaiFuri. Perdon u.u
> 
> Pero es que Saiki se parece un montón a Akashi y no ayuda para nada que tengan el mismo seiyuu!
> 
> Sin nada más, me despido!
> 
> PD: ¿Leerían un one-shot SaiFuri, claro, si existiera tal cosa?


	5. Headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un pequeño salto hacia atrás, para mostrar lo que ocurrió con nuestros amigos en su salida.

—¿Kise? — Akashi Seijuro tocó suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta de la habitación que Kise solía utilizar como un armario personal, nadie entraba o salía sin la autorización del rubio y generalmente nadie quería entrar, porque eso solo significaba ser el maniquí personal de Kise para probar diferentes vestuarios y maquillaje. —¿Todavía no estás listo? — El pelirrojo estaba comenzando a impacientarse, incluso si toda lo relacionado a esta reunión no le generaba un interés más allá de cuidar que Kise no hiciera nada estúpido; la cuestión es que estaban a diez minutos de llegar tarde.

Akashi Seijuro odia la impuntualidad.

—¡Dame cinco minutos más! — Escuchó la voz de Kise detrás de la puerta, Akashi sabía perfectamente que en el lenguaje de Kise, cinco minutos más, era igual a un indeterminado tiempo, que bien podría prolongarse al infinito.

Murasakibara ya estaba en el auto, casi podía sentir la inquietud del niño pelimorado, Akashi no podría mantenerlo en el auto si sus dulces se acababan, lo que pasaría muy pronto si Kise no se apuraba, entonces si los dulces de Murasakibara se terminaban seguramente querria bajar del vehículo para buscar más y eso haría que las dos personas que Akashi quería en el vehículo, no estarían ahí.

Y él solo quería que esta actividad banal y que no le generaba ningún beneficio se terminara rápidamente, eso no pasaría si Kise seguía indeciso sobre qué ponerse y si Murasakibara vagaba por la cocina en busca de nuevos aperitivos.

Están a ocho minutos de llegar tarde.

—¡Kise, solo elige rápidamente! — Apuró mirando el reloj en su muñeca, — ¡Cualquier cosa que vistas, se verá genial en ti! — Kise, solía tener algunos trabajos individuales de modelaje, y eso no molestaba a nadie en el grupo, después de todo Kise fue el más carismático, ser modelo no parecía que fuera algo lejos de su carácter habitual, así que Akashi pensó que, engrandeciendo este hecho, podría hacer salir más rápido al niño.

Sin embargo, también quería decirle que se vistiera de acuerdo a la ocasión, porque esta vez no se supone que tenga que brillar o destacarse, como siempre lo hace, Kise es el único que podría combinar amarillo y verde, y aun así verse tan bien como lo hace.

Se supone que hoy no son los integrantes de un grupo de Idols mundialmente famosos, sino, simplemente un grupo de niños que van en busca del prometido oasis de azúcar, grasa y un montón de mierdas más que arruinan su salud, pero que no les importa todo lo que debería.

Simplemente porque esas mierdas vienen en forma de malteadas, bebidas o pastelillos de Starbucks, en ediciones limitadas.

—¡Lo sé! — Kise abrió la puerta, Akashi frunció su ceño ligeramente cuando vio a Kise, no había nada extravagante en su vestimenta, desde unos normales jeans hasta su camiseta o la chaqueta en colores oscuros, quizás eso fue lo más raro, que en realidad Kise estaba usando esos colores sin quejarse. —¡Solo estaba preparándome, finalmente voy a conocer a Furihatacchi! ¡Estuve despierto hasta tarde porque quería saber todo lo que se debe saber de él! ¿Sabes que las chicas del foro tienen mil headcanons sobre él? ¿Sobre ustedes dos? ¡Kage-chan, tiene los mejores!

Una vez más, Akashi tuvo que alejar la pantalla del celular de Kise lejos de su rostro.

A veces, le gustaría que Kise sea un poco más normal.

Estaban a cinco minutos de llegar tarde.

—¿Headcanon? — Akashi se enorgullece de tener un vocabulario más extenso y con una gran variedad de palabras que a veces, hacen que las personas tengan la necesidad de buscar un diccionario, y tratar de entender una mínima parte de lo que Akashi les dijo, algunas veces, con una sonrisa, otras con una mirada fría y de completo hastío.

No es que Kise lo mirara de esa manera, pero ahora, podía sentir una mínima parte de lo que los pobres incultos sentían cuando lo escuchaban hablar con todas esas palabras extrañas para ellos.

Estaban a cuatro minutos de llegar tarde, pero a Akashi ya no le importaba.

—¡Sí! Un Headcanon es una interpretación personal de un fanático, sobre lo que cree que podría ser real, en este caso de la vida y personalidad de Furihata Kouki, ¡Mira, por ejemplo, Kage-chan tiene el headcanon de que Furihatacchi es realmente bueno cocinando, especialmente el omurice! ¡Porque esa es su comida favorita! ¡Así que de vez en cuando intenta hacer cosas nuevas junto a Kagami, porque todos saben que Kagamicchi también es muy bueno cocinando, así que entre los dos han hecho algunas muy buenas y deliciosas recetas! ¡Estoy un poco celoso de Kurokocchi si eso resulta ser verdad! ¡O como cada vez que se deprime irá a la estación de trenes más cercana y simplemente se quedará allí hasta que sus pensamientos se hayan aclarado un poco, luego, como es usual correrá hacia sus mejores amigos por un poco de consuelo!

—¡Kise! — Akashi detuvo el parloteo del niño. — No te emociones por cosas que pueden o no, ser reales.

—Pero... — Kise había estado emocionado toda la semana desde que fijaron una fecha para su esperada reunión con Furihata, tanto que no pudo evitar lanzar una serie de preguntas en el foro de "AkaFuri es Real" fue a partir de esta pregunta que Kage-chan, la administradora más antigua del lugar comenzó con los tan llamados "Headcanon" y fue un nuevo mundo para Kise, porque las niñas (y algunos niños) fueron realmente creativos al respecto, especialmente Kage-chan que tenía muchos de ellos respecto a Furihata Kouki, especialmente uno que para Kise fue realmente adorable, fuera verdad o no:

_"Furihata-kun duerme con los peluches que le han regalado las fans en sus conciertos."_

_"Eso... eso sería muy tierno si resulta ser verdad... je, je, je..."_

Ko-chan escribió y Kise asintió frente a la pantalla, Ko-chan es una de las niñas que apoya a esta pareja y es una de las usuarias que más le gusta a Kise, realmente le gustaría poder conocer a la chica en persona y poder volverse loco con ella sobre lo perfecta y magnífica que podría ser la pareja que hacen su líder y el pequeño chihuahua, pero desafortunadamente eso nunca pasara.

—No idealices a Furihata-kun, Kise. Podría no ser como tú crees y te decepcionaras.

Por supuesto, Kise sabe que es solo una cosa para pasar el poco tiempo libre que posee, es solo un poco de diversión, aunque es lindo ver como las fanáticas crean un mundo lleno de amor, de rosas, chocolates, leones y chihuahuas donde todo es idílico y excesivamente dulce. A Kise le gusta mucho y le gustaría mucho más si fuera verdad.

—Sí, tienes razón. 

Mirando a Akashi, sabe que no lo es. Porque Akashi ha estado con ellos cuando se supone debería estar en sus citas furtivas para comer ramen en Kioto con su novio a quien ha estado escondiendo.

Akashi que es un tipo con cero interés en una relación romántica.

Akashi, el emperador, que no dudaría ni por un segundo tomar a su pareja de la mano en frente de miles de cámaras y declarar, con una bella y sórdida sonrisa que ha encontrado finalmente lo que todos llaman "el amor de su vida".

* * *

—¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Esa es una chaqueta de Little Zoo? — Furihata casi saltó en su lugar, tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar un grito poco digno y nada masculino, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Kise Ryouta se apresuró a tocar la capucha de la chamarra que llevaba puesta, fue un poco infantil, y ahora se arrepentía de ello, pero cuando la vio, se enamoró de ella. — ¡Mira, las orejas de conejo son tan lindas! — Kise dijo e inmediatamente colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, haciendo evidente las orejas de conejo que tanto se empeñó en esconder.

Sus mejillas se tornaron del mismo color que el cabello de Akashi.

Incluso si no había cámaras o fotógrafos profesionales a su alrededor, un Kise con su celular grabando video, era suficiente para ponerlo alerta.

—¡Eso me trae recuerdos! — Kise se giró hacia sus compañeros. — ¿No fue uno de nuestros primeros comerciales? ¿El comercial que grabamos para Little Zoo? ¡Akashicchi fue un lindo león! — El niño rubio dijo con alegría, sin embargo, Akashi lo vio como si acabara de decir la cosa más absurda y estúpida en toda su vida, que en Kise eso ya era bastante impresionante.

—Guarda silencio, Kise.

Furihata había querido preguntar si estaban bien porque en realidad llegaron quince minutos tarde, lo que, bajo el puntual hábito de Akashi era un poco raro y preocupante; pero con esa nueva información, todo su punto de vista cambio de un "estaba un poco preocupado por su retraso" a "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Quiero ver eso!".

Y como siempre ha sido un libro abierto, es fácil que Akashi lea sus pensamientos. Lo que hace que Furihata se paralice, porque sus miradas se han encontrado y está seguro que había estado sonriendo como un idiota imaginando al Emperador con una chaqueta de león, con la firme intención de llegar a casa y buscarlo en internet.

—Akachin se veía lindo, igual que Kisechin. — Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que Akashi quisiera decirle, o advertirle, se vio interrumpido por Murasakibara, el más alto de todos allí, palmeo la cabeza de Akashi, luego la de Kise, finalmente, se centró en Furihata por un momento antes de extender su mano y acariciar las orejas de conejo que Kise acomodo. — Furichin también se ve lindo.

—Si, Furihatacchi se ve muy lindo, ¿no crees Akashicchi?

Furihata quería protestar, Kise había dicho que vestirse con chaquetas que llevaban incrustadas adorablemente algunos rasgos de animales, fue en sus inicios, cuando aún eran unos lindos y tiernos niños de doce años, entonces, si te llamaban lindo todo lo que podías hacer era molestarte e inflar las mejillas alegando que no eres lindo en lo absoluto.

¡Y diablos eso es demasiado lindo!

No se puede negar.

Pero ¿qué pasa si un adolescente de diecisiete años que lleva puesta una chaqueta con orejas de conejo y una cola esponjosa y blanca, es llamado lindo?

Kuroko por ejemplo tomaría el cumplido sin inmutarse. Pero Furihata no es Kuroko, Furihata es Furihata, el tipo que compró la chaqueta de conejo porque pensó que era linda, el tipo que estúpidamente decidió usar la chaqueta hoy cuando sabía que iba a reunirse con tres de cinco personas de la GoM, ¿Alguien podría, por favor, explicarle por qué lo hizo?

—Si, — Furihata dejó de jalarse el cabello imaginariamente en su pánico interior cuando escucho la risa suave de Akashi, luego para su consternación (y la de Kise) el niño pelirrojo dijo: — Es lindo.

¿Y qué es eso? ¿Por qué siente que Akashi no se está burlando de él cuando dijo eso?

Entonces, estúpidamente... como un niño pequeño Furihata frunce su ceño e infla sus mejillas.

—¡No soy lindo! —Él dice.

_"¡Oh! Eso es demasiado lindo..."_ Y esa es la tercera vez que lo piensa.

En total, Akashi ha pensado tres veces que Furihata es lindo y lo ha dicho una vez, desde que llegó hace diez minutos. 


	6. Autógrafo.

Akashi está levemente molesto consigo mismo al llegar al lugar de reunión que habían fijado con Furihata Kouki, _porque llegan quince minutos tarde_ , y aunque debería estar más molesto con Kise por ser el responsable de su atraso, Akashi sabe que de nada le servirá su mirada asesina sobre el otro niño, porque Kise no tiene el mismo sentido común que la mayoría de las personas que conoce.

(Aunque la mayoría en realidad está aterrada de él, porque Akashi puede arruinar su vida y su carrera en un chasquido de sus dedos.)

Basta recordar que ahora mismo están en camino para reunirse con Furihata Kouki, vocalista del grupo 4Tune y el niño con el que supuestamente estaba teniendo una relación amorosa en secreto, según las fantasías de algunas locas fanáticas y de Kise.

—¡De prisa Akashicchi! — Akashi intentó contar hasta diez, pero luego recordó que ha estado contando hasta diez desde que salió de su apartamento arrastrando a Kise con todo y su parloteo sobre "headcanons" y no vio a Murasakibara en el auto, y tuvo que regresar a buscarlo a la cocina, y contar hasta diez no lo calmó en ese momento y ciertamente no lo ha calmado hasta ahora.

Akashi respeta a Kise, es la única persona que lo ha hecho enojarse, hacer cosas estúpidas, tomar decisiones apresuradas y arrepentirse de ellas un segundo después, llegar tarde, y aun así el niño todavía está ahí para contarlo con una boba sonrisa sin traumas físicos o mentales de por vida. De hecho, el único con traumas físicos o mentales, parece ser él.

Parece ser que el Emperador ha subestimado a esta persona llamada Kise Ryouta.

Akashi bajó y cerró la puerta del auto cuando su chofer se estacionó, Kise prácticamente salió corriendo en cuanto pudo, mientras Murasakibara iba a su propio ritmo, lento y seguro para comer dulces en el proceso.

Cuando Akashi vio a Kise, algunos metros delante de ellos, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras los apuraba a llegar haciendo gestos extremos con sus manos, Akashi contempló la idea de regresar al vehículo y fingir que repentinamente tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y regresar a casa.

No tenía nada contra Furihata Kouki, de hecho, si solo fueran ellos dos y Murasakibara, no sería tan malo. Porque, aunque no conocía mucho a Furihata, las pocas veces que se vieron el niño no fue nada más que respetuoso y tembloroso. Y no es extraño para Akashi que no puede dejar escapar una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que se vieron sobre un escenario.

Esa primera impresión fue memorable y es quizás por eso que el nombre y el rostro del castaño no se desvaneció como con todo lo demás.

Las personas dicen que Akashi Seijuro deja una impresión fuerte en ellos desde la primera vez que se conocen, que es difícil olvidar a una persona como él, no solo por su imponente aura, su belleza o por el increíble talento que parece desbordar, incluso cuando solo está mirando a una cámara para ser fotografiado.

Aquel día, incluso sin una imponente aura, una belleza despampanante o el talento desbordante, Furihata Kouki se encargó de que todos en ese lugar no pudieran olvidar al chihuaha tembloroso que cayó a los pies del Emperador, sinceramente será difícil olvidar la mirada que le dio al presentador que intentó ayudarlo luego de su caída, algo así ente vergüenza, ira y ganas de llorar.

Si tenía que elegir entre ser de su agrado o no, entonces el niño realmente le agradaba.

Akashi suspiró, acomodo su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, su cabeza en alto y su mirada al frente, tenía que evitar por todos los medios que Furihata se viera atrapado en las tonterías de Kise, especialmente con todo lo que tenga que ver con él y Akashi en una supuesta relación secreta.

No desea que Furihata se asuste con eso.

Cuando Akashi finalmente alcanza a Kise, Murasakibara está algunos pasos detrás de ellos, el ala de la recepción de la agencia de talentos Seirin es cómoda con colores tenues y no muy brillantes, en su camino hacia ella pudieron ver claramente decenas de póster de sus recientes talentos descubiertos y muchos otros sus muy populares idols, entre ellos, por supuesto estuvo el poster de 4Tune.

Furihata Kouki y sus compañeros.

Akashi tenía que admitir, que el niño tenía talento, más de lo que el mismo Furihata Kouki creía, es solo que, la misma naturaleza tímida y reservada de Furihata lo reprime. Le gustaría darle algunos consejos, pero al pensarlo Akashi se queda en blanco, no es porque no quiera ayudar a la competencia, que ciertamente es para tomar en cuenta que 4Tune haya superado a GoM en la posición número 1 dos veces seguidas, sin embargo, esa no es la razón de ello, Akashi no es tan estúpido como por asustarse por algo así, lo único que necesita es mejorar, una mejor canción, mejores melodías, en lugar de enfadarse como lo harían otros, Akashi le da la bienvenida como un aliciente para perfeccionarse aún más y está seguro que los otros piensan de la misma manera.

La verdad sea dicha Akashi nació y fue criado bajo los reflectores, él no conoce otra vida que no sea esta, sonreír, actuar, cantar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de cientos de miles de personas, está acostumbrado a que todo lo que haga esté bajo un escrutinio público, y ni una sola vez ha tartamudeado frente a la indiscreta pregunta de un repostero o se ha avergonzado de sus acciones, porque él es "El Emperador".

Así que no puede entender cómo se siente un niño que hasta hace dos años era ignorante del mundo de los espectáculos y todo lo que ello conlleva, porque no es tan simple ni un mundo de colores.

Un simple chisme puede ser el fin de tu carrera, sea cierto o no; una mala elección puede arruinar tu carrera, incluso una sola palabra mal utilizada te hará caer en picada con muy pocas probabilidades de volver a volar tan alto.

Entonces él piensa en Kise, porque el niño llegó hace cinco años a su grupo, y aunque tenía cierta popularidad como un niño modelo de una revista mínimamente conocida, ciertamente la vida de Kise fue normal hasta que se topó con la fama a los doce años subiendo como la espuma en GoM al suplir a uno de sus integrantes.

Él podría aconsejar a Furihata.

—¡Mira es Furihatacchi! — Kise dijo, lleno de alegría y una renovada ola de entusiasmo, sacó su teléfono celular como uno de los paparazzis que los siguen a todas partes y corrió hacia el niño castaño.

Akashi negó, Kise realmente brillaba por sí mismo, las palabras "tímido" o "reservado" son palabras que Kise no conoce.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Esa es una chaqueta de Little Zoo? — El pie de Akashi se detiene un segundo antes de seguir caminando, el nombre de la marca le trae vergonzosos recuerdos; llega en el momento justo para ver a Kise y su poco respeto por el espacio personal, — ¡Mira, las orejas de conejo son tan lindas! 

Akashi intenta reprimir un suspiro, sin embargo, en lugar de un suspiro lo que termina reprimiendo es un jadeo y que sus ojos se agranden en sorpresa por la persona que está siendo avergonzada por Kise.

Furihata Kouki es lindo, no puede negarlo, porque le guste o no, sea de su agrado o no, una de las principales razones por la que la puerta de la fama se abre es en parte por la belleza, otro poco sería el carisma y finalmente el talento.

Así que nunca ha negado que el castaño lo sea, además de tembloroso, pero cuando Kise se apartó y vio a Furihata sonrojado en aquella chaqueta blanca esponjosa, una talla más grande que él, con la capucha y las orejas de conejo en su cabeza porque las manos de Kise no pueden quedarse quietas y tiene que darse la libertad de acomodar las orejas de conejo, una ellas adorablemente caída, Akashi solo puede pensar que es lindo.

Y allí, Akashi en realidad pensó que Furihata era lindo dos veces en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Eso me trae recuerdos! —Kise se giró hacia ellos, con una sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera detener lo que sea que Kise quiera decir, no lo logra. — ¿No fue uno de nuestros primeros comerciales? ¿El comercial que grabamos para Little Zoo? ¡Akashicchi fue un lindo león! —Está seguro que ahora mismo su mirada hacia el niño rubio no es amigable en absoluto, es más bien una mezcla de su usual mirada de "eso es absurdo" y "Kise eres estúpido", lo que fue un nuevo récord para Kise, sin embargo, como es usual el niño rubio no lo sabe.

—Guarda silencio, Kise. 

Akashi cierra sus ojos por un segundo antes de abrirlos y ver el puchero que se forma en los labios de Kise, una clara señal de inconformidad, Akashi se replantea severamente si la presencia de Kise en GoM es realmente tan necesaria cuando ve a Furihata, exactamente su mirada de "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Quiero ver eso!" es fácil leer al niño, porque es demasiado ingenuo y transparente, es aún más sencillo para personas como él, que debieron hacer eso como un sistema de protección.

Además, el niño no lo hace tan difícil, sonriendo de esa manera, que dice que buscará esa foto en internet tan pronto llegue a casa.

Por supuesto que Akashi tiene algo que decir a ello.

"No lo hagas."

—Akachin se veía lindo, igual que Kisechin. —Sin embargo, Murasakibara evitó que Akashi dijera algo, el pelirrojo arqueo su ceja derecha cuando el más alto palmeo su cabeza, luego el niño amante de los dulces palmeo la cabeza de Kise, quien se rió más y en comparación de Akashi no tuvo problemas en disfrutar la muestra de afecto; finalmente Murasakibara centro toda su atención en Furihata acariciando las orejas de conejo esponjosas, — Furichin también se ve lindo.

—Si, Furihatacchi se ve muy lindo, ¿no crees Akashicchi?

¿Kise deseaba morir?

No obstante, a Akashi no le gusta mentir y se tarda un momento en contestar, solo porque disfruta un poco el pánico interno del que es presa Furihata.

Todas las acciones del niño son divertidas.

—Si. — Se ríe suavemente en el momento que Furihata decide hacer contacto visual con él, esa es la primera vez que no ve al niño temblar frente a él, y es su error no notar la reacción de Kise, algo que va a lamentar en un futuro cercano. — Es lindo. 

Por supuesto que Akashi no se está burlando de Furihata, él simplemente ha dado su respuesta cien por ciento honesta a la pregunta que Kise formuló. Es lo mismo si le preguntan si pensaba que Kise o Momoi (amiga de la infancia de Aomine y una excelente actriz) son lindos.

Ambos le parecen lindos, así que naturalmente Akashi daría una respuesta afirmativa.

La sonrisa en sus labios se borra cuando Furihata con un ceño fruncido y mejillas rojas e infladas en un tierno e infantil puchero dijo:

—¡No soy lindo! 

"¡Oh! Eso es demasiado lindo..." Y esa es la tercera vez que lo piensa.

En total, Akashi ha pensado tres veces que Furihata es lindo y lo ha dicho una vez, desde que llegó hace diez minutos.

* * *

En general la pequeña reunión marchó bien, fue un principio incómodo, no puede negarlo, estando entre tres grandes estrellas que incluso queriendo ocultar su brillo, siguen siendo increíbles, Murasakibara y su altura los hicieron resaltar, Kise y su belleza, Akashi y su aura de grandeza los mantenían en el centro de atención de los otros clientes, y él se sintió como el niño de a lado, en comparación con ellos, Kouki no tuvo una gran altura, una belleza excepcional o el poder de hacer que le abrieran paso con una sola mirada.

Fue una buena sugerencia de su parte que salieran un día entre semana, la tienda está relativamente menos llena entre semana, aun así, hay algunas personas que los reconocen.

La incomodidad y la timidez se van junto al Berry Yogurt Frappuccino y una dona de chocolate y cerezas con maccha.

El frappuccino es una recomendación de Kise y la dona es la recomendación de Murasakibara, ambos son deliciosos.

—¡Es delicioso!

Su siguiente parada no es menos especial y deliciosa, esta vez es él quien decide por todos: para Kise pide un Helado Café Mocha Blanco, Murasakibara es feliz cuando Kouki eligió para él un: Caramel Macchiato Helado.

—Y un té verde para Akashi-san. — Kouki depósito la bebida en la mesa que compartían los cuatro, Kouki sonrió ante la mirada de evidente confusión del pelirrojo. — Estoy seguro que a Akashi-san no le gustan los dulces, lo siento si estoy equivocado, pero Akashi-san se veía justo como Kagami estando cerca de Nigou cuando bebió el Sakura Full Milk Latte. Lo odia. — Eso y que, en realidad, Kouki había aprendido mucho de Akashi en los fanfics que leía y en el foro AkaFuri es Real.

La sorpresa se fue tan rápido como vino, Akashi sonrió suavemente y como todo un caballero, le agradeció a Kouki por su preocupación, pero tampoco quería arruinar la diversión de todos, porque se suponía que este recorrido era para probar las bebidas ilimitadas que las tiendas ofrecían.

Internamente Kouki marco: _Akashi es todo un caballero y aunque no le gustan los sabores dulces o demasiado fuertes, no le importara acompañar a Furihata y comerlo con él, siempre y cuando Furihata sea feliz con ello._ Como un Headcanon que ahora es completamente real.

¡Pero él no puede decirlo a nadie, ni a Kage-chan o Ki-chan! Con lágrimas imaginarias en los ojos, Kouki pidió perdón a las dos chicas.

—¡Furihatacchi es realmente observador! — Kise elogió, sacando a Kouki de su sufrimiento personal. — Así que, ¿Debes ser realmente bueno en la cocina? — Si Kouki no se preocupó más por sus amigas de internet, quizás habría notado la poca relación de una cosa con la otra, Kise sintió la mirada de Akashi sobre él, pero hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer en esa situación, ignoró la advertencia, ese era un problema para Kise del futuro.

—¡Si! ¡Soy bueno en la cocina, especialmente con el omurice, porque es mi comida favorita aprendí a hacerlo a la perfección! ¡Mejor que en cualquier restaurante cinco estrellas! — Kouki brilló, él podía no ser el mejor en cualquier otra cosa, pero está orgulloso de su cocina. — Incluso Kagami me elogió y Kagami es mejor que nadie en la cocina, ¡De vez en cuando los dos cocinamos e inventamos algunas cosas! Kuroko siempre dice que es delicioso, confío en él para que sea verdad. 

Kise casi gritó.

Y así fue que marco: _Furihata es realmente bueno cocinando, especialmente el omurice! ¡Porque esa es su comida favorita! ¡Así que de vez en cuando intenta hacer cosas nuevas junto a Kagami, porque todos saben que Kagami también es muy bueno cocinando, así que entre los dos han hecho algunas muy buenas y deliciosas recetas!_ Como un Headcanon que ahora es completamente real.

¡Pero él no puede decirlo a nadie, ni a Kage-chan o Ko-chan! Con lágrimas imaginarias en los ojos, Kise pidió perdón a las dos chicas.

Akashi quería de verdad asesinar a Kise en ese instante, todo estaba marchando bien, sin extrañas conversaciones, sin embargo, Kise no es Kise sin estos momentos de estupidez. 

O al menos eso pensó antes de ver la sonrisa de Furihata y escuchar su animada conversación, no se parece en nada al Furihata Kouki que ha conocido antes, delante de los reflectores o cámaras.

Y él piensa que, de esa manera, Furihata luce muchísimo mejor. Al menos ya no tiembla estando frente a él y ahora el castaño ya no aparta su mirada lejos de la de él, es un gran avance en su nueva amistad.

—¡Furihatacchi es tan lindo, no me extrañaría que durmiera con los peluches que sus fans le regalan! ¡Yo lo hago! — Agrega cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo, pero no debería ser un gran problema, porque ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que Furihata sepa sobre el foro AkaFuri es Real?

—No lo tomes en cuenta, Furihata-kun... Kise y el azúcar es una mala combinación.

Kise está a punto de decir que es verdad y le da un dedo arriba a Akashi por la rápida cubierta.

Murasakibara no dice nada, es el único que ha estado observando a Furihata en silencio desde que Kise hizo esa pregunta ridículamente dulce, Kise y Akashi se unen a su observación cuando Kouki es incapaz de decir nada, completamente sonrojado y mirando al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo entero.

Los tres piensan al mismo tiempo: _¡Oh, así que es verdad!_

Marca: _Furihata-kun duerme con los peluches que le han regalado las fans en sus conciertos._ Como un Headcanon que ahora es completamente real.

* * *

—Furihata-kun.

Es la segunda vez que tira su teléfono celular frente a Akashi.

Sin embargo, se supone que el niño no debería estar allí, es por esa misma razón que Furihata encendió su teléfono celular y accedió a su cuenta en el foro AkaFuri para navegar un momento antes de que Riko, Kuroko y Kagami vinieran por él para ir a casa, luego de que el chofer de la GoM lo dejo en la agencia de talentos Seirin.

Se maldijo internamente cuando el video que estaba intentando ver comenzó a reproducirse en ese mismo instante, es el intro de Final Emperor y pronto comienza a escuchar la voz de Akashi, suave, varonil, atrayente y perfecta.

—¿Akashi-san qué...? — Furihata quiere preguntar qué hace allí, porque regreso después de quince minutos de haberse ido, él lo vio, se despidió hasta que ya no pudo ver el auto y fue en ese momento que entró al edificio y tomó el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, donde estaba la recepción y la sala de espera.

Donde se supone que Akashi no debería de estar.

Espera... ¿Qué clase de video es? ¿Es un fotomontaje? ¿Es un MV cursi o tiene algún tipo de material subido de tono? ¿Son fanarts donde se están besando? ¿Es un video que explica cada letra de la canción y por qué está secretamente dedicado a él? ¿Son las pocas interacciones que han tenido contadas como una historia de amor en video? ¿Es un video de las fans donde se cuenta un fanfic con más imágenes?

¡¿CUÁL ES?!

¡Olvídalo, de cualquier modo, está arruinado!

Akashi se agacha, de nuevo y Furihata siente que es un deja vu, sin embargo, nada le dice que tendrá la misma suerte.

— Kise quería saber si podíamos salir de nuevo y preguntar por tu número de contacto. — Y Akashi ha aprendido a no refutar a Kise, el niño rubio es como una corriente, es casi imposible salir de ella, por eso no dijo nada cuando luego de casi ocho minutos de silencio dentro del vehículo, Kise casualmente dijo que olvidó pedirle su información de contacto a Furihata.

Akashi no necesito ser absoluto para saber lo que vendría a continuación.

Realmente, Akashi tiene que reevaluar su visión sobre Kise.

Sujetando el teléfono del niño castaño, Akashi se da cuenta de que esa es la segunda vez que Furihata lanza su teléfono a sus pies, es también la segunda vez que descubre al niño escuchando su música, no debería, pero es curioso, así que Akashi da vuelta al teléfono y...

—Lo siento, — Furihata es hombre muerto, realmente, si Akashi no elimina su vida pública por ser admirador del AkaFuri, entonces él mismo lo hará, no podía ver a Akashi a los ojos nunca más y hoy fue el primer día que lo hizo, —Furihata-kun, — Furihata quiere que un gran hoyo se abra de la nada para lanzarse dentro de él, — no me di cuenta de que te sentías de esa manera.— Akashi le mostro su propio teléfono, es necesario todo su autocontrol para que Furihata no se cubra su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Él realmente quiere morir ahora.

—Sobre que en realidad eres un admirador mío. ¿Te gustaría un autógrafo? 

_... ¿Eh?..._

...

...

...

_... ¡¿EH?!..._

Akashi está riendo suavemente mientras le muestra el video: 100 cosas que debes saber sobre Akashi Seijuro "The Emperor" si dices ser su admirador.

De alguna manera, de alguna manera que Furihata desconoce, el video que estaba por ver cambió ¿Fue el golpe?

¡No importa!

Furihata no sabe si quiere reír o llorar, que es peor ¿Qué la persona con la que dicen tienes un romance descubra que en realidad eres un admirador de la pareja que supuestamente haces con él? o ¿Qué esta persona piense que eres su admirador?

—Sí... por supuesto. Gracias...

**Extra.**

Kise, a las tres de la madrugada luego de leer diez fanfics AkaFuri, leer todos los headcanons en tumblr, retuitear todo lo que diga AkaFuri en el y leer la biblia AkaFuri con 412 páginas que Kage-chan le envió por MP:

—Debería ir a dormir, mañana tenemos un ensayo a las siete y varias entrevistas después.

También Kise a las tres de la madrugada encontrando un video que dice: "50 cosas que no sabías del AkaFuri.":

—A ver, ¿cómo demonios no voy a saber? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería terminarlo para el dia AkaFuri, pero no se pudo....
> 
> Pero para Akashi todos los días son días AkaFuri.


	7. ¡¿Por qué mi OTP no se ve así?!

Akashi ha tenido días de paz.

Él debería sentirse bien ahora que no tiene a Kise saltando a su alrededor como una polilla molesta revoloteando junto a la flama de una vela, que ignora el peligro de estar tan cerca del fuego.

No hay un Kise emocionado porque _"¡Actualizaron un fanfic que sigo!"_ , por consiguiente, no hay gritos emocionados, risas descaradas y escandalosas, o sollozos mientras le reclama por algo que ni siquiera ha hecho.

_—Akashicchi ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a Furihatacchi con Hanamiya Makoto, de todas las personas?_

Hanamiya Makato, _ewww,_ Akashi también querría saber eso; ¿Por qué cualquiera de sus versiones, incluyendo una ficticia, elegiría a Hanamiya Makato de entre todas sus opciones para engañar a Furihata Kouki? Ni siquiera una versión que no existe, se merece eso, por Dios, ¿Qué hay en la cabeza de esas niñas (a veces niños)?

Al menos, piensa Akashi, déjanos ser felices en la ficción y no hagas que Kise me vea como si acabara de matar a su madre y tengo el cuchillo en mi mano derecha aun goteando sangre.

Pero hoy tampoco hay nada de eso a su alrededor, mirando la puerta de la habitación de Kise, Akashi debería sentirse relajado sin la voz aguda y punzante de Kise, que pueden oír hasta el primer piso, junto con la música de fondo, algunas veces suya, algunas otras de Furihata, Akashi tiene que admitir que la voz del castaño es tan linda como él, es relajante y se ha encontrado buscando algunas de sus canciones y comprándolas, para escucharla mientras está leyendo o cuando tienen largas horas de espera en sus ensayos, por supuesto con sus audífonos puestos.

Es una variación agradable en su lista de reproducción, donde predomina la música clásica y casi nada de otro género. Solo debe tener cuidado para que Kise no sepa esto, o no habrá poder humano o divino que lo detenga para decir y hacer más tonterías. Y Akashi no quiere perder el tiempo, porque es solo música, es solo una canción que le gusto, porque la melodía es la adecuada, porque coincide con la voz de Furihata y se sobreponen para crear una perfecta armonía, es solo eso, como conocedor de este tema, sabe cuándo algo es hecho con esfuerzo y el alma y todas las canciones de Furihata son así.

Por eso le gusta, porque puede sentir que a Furihata también le gusta y no hay nada mejor que amar el trabajo que haces, eso demuestra que estas en el lugar indicado. Pero...

Conociendo a Kise, el rubio solo lo miraría con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa ridículamente estúpida y un "¡Lo sabía!" y francamente, Kise no sabe nada.

No sabe que Akashi ha buscado un poco más sobre Furihata en internet, en la página oficial de la agencia de talentos Seirin, no sabe que ha vagado un poco más de la cuenta en el Twitter oficial de Furihata y que, se ha encontrado así mismo queriendo mandarle un mensaje, cuando ve el contacto de Furihata en su teléfono.

¡Pero no por las razones que Kise o cualquiera de sus locas fans pensaría!

Es solo que, desde la última vez, Akashi clasificó a Furihata como una _persona interesante_ , incluso antes de saber que el niño era un admirador suyo.

Akashi se encuentra deseando ser alguien que Furihata pudiera llamar _amigo_. Porque Akashi no tiene muchos de esos, aunque podría jurar que el Emperador era una persona extremadamente sociable, que tendría amigos y conexiones por todas partes, ciertamente, no se equivocarían, sin embargo, define la palabra amigo.

Un amigo, es aquel que te da todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

Akashi no tiene amigos (excepto, su GoM), él tiene personas falsas que sonríen y se quedan a su lado por su propio bien.

Así que, por supuesto que Furihata Kouki sería una persona interesante a sus ojos, una persona que Akashi querría para llamar amigo, porque el castaño no tenía la misma mirada envidiosa de muchos o la malacia en sus palabras de otros, todo lo que Furihata le mostró fue la verdad.

Le mostro una sonrisa sincera y nervios acompañados de timidez, que hicieron mucho para que Akashi quisiera molestarlo un poco cada vez que sus miradas se encontraron, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Y eso solo fue porque sus miradas se encontraron... ¿Qué pasaría si Akashi tomaba su mano? ¿Si besaba sus nudillos como en ese fanfic que Kise le contó? ¿La reacción sería la misma? ¿Lo miraría con ojos nublados por lágrimas contenidas de pura vergüenza? ¿Sus mejillas se tornarían más rojas de lo que están ahora? ¿Se cubriría el rostro y evitaría su mirada a cualquier costo? ¿Lo llamaría "Akashi-san" con una voz llena de pánico y temerosa?

Posiblemente sí, una reacción tan inocente, Akashi casi podía verlo. Está seguro que un amigo normal no pensaría eso, pero no se podía evitar, como dijo Kuroko en una de sus entrevistas, _porque Furihata-kun hace que quieras molestarlo cuando está siendo tan lindo._

Así que Akashi llega a la conclusión de que en realidad podía ser un tipo "S" cuando se trata de Furihata, igual que Kuroko.

Tal vez era porque Furihata Kouki era apenas un bebé en este mundo del espectáculo, fue hace dos años que su carrera comenzó, así que todavía no había perdido su inocencia, su bondad, su humildad. Furihata todavía no ha visto todo lo malo que hay en este mundo y, en parte Akashi desearía que nunca la viera, que sus ojos se mantuvieran cerrados por siempre.

Si puede, Akashi quiere protegerlo para que sea así.

Y definitivamente Akashi puede hacerlo.

_—¿No es después de todo un admirador muy lindo?_

Pero el precio sería muy alto.

—¿Akashi? — Midorima llamó al pelirrubio, luego de que su mirada se había fijado por un largo tiempo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Kise. — ¿Crees que Kise esté bien?

Midorima conocía a Kise, y aunque durante su sesión fotográfica para una revista fue bastante bien, en realidad, esa fue la razón de que todos se preguntaron qué sucedió con Kise y su usual energía explosiva, hoy estaba bastante dócil, una sonrisa que parecía forzada, pero aún así la sesión continuó porque el fotógrafo adoro esa mirada de melancolía en Kise y su usual aura de niño bonito desapareció para darle paso a un aura mucho más madura y sensual.

Mientras sostiene la tetera de porcelana en sus manos, su artículo de la suerte para hoy; Midorima siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar las palabras del fotógrafo:

—¡Desearía poder llevarte a casa Ki-chan!

Tendrá que hablar con alguien al respecto, y no volver a contratarlo más. Pudieron ser solo palabras dichas al azar, pero Midorima no puede ignorarlo, especialmente si se trata de uno de sus amigos.

Peor aún si es Kise, porque ese rubio idiota no cuenta con el más mínimo sentido de autoprotección.

—Kisechin fue raro durante todo el día de hoy... ni siquiera intentó quitarme papas con sabor a curry y son sus favoritas. — Murasakibara se unió a ellos, Akashi pudo ver que el gigante púrpura lleva en sus manos la bolsa de las frituras, donde había unas pocas que Murasakibara parecía estar guardando y entonces Akashi se dijo que esto era serio, si Murasakibara estaba dispuesto a compartir sus papas con Kise.

¡Murasakibara! ¡Compartiendo sus golosinas!

—¿Deberíamos ir y ver? — Aomine dijo, lanzando una mirada a la puerta cerrada del rubio, Aomine también se preocupó por la actitud tan pasiva de Kise, no fue divertido cuando lo destrozó en su juego de básquet la tarde del día anterior y Kise ni siquiera chilló por otro juego cuando Aomine dijo que deberían parar porque no era divertido, el niño simplemente asintió y se fue. —Sin embargo, yo no me ofrezco como tributo. — Aomine alzó sus manos, porque no volvería a entrar a la habitación de Kise, incluso si hubiera una invasión zombie o alienígena y le dijeran que ese era el único lugar seguro en todo el mundo.

Midorima y Murasakibara pensaban lo mismo.

Akashi suspiro, era por esto que incluso si tenía días de paz no pudo disfrutarlos a plenitud, sin un Kise demasiado extasiado porque Furihata público algo nuevo en su Twitter o sobre el foro que ahora administraba, sinceramente, Akashi quería saber qué demonios hacía Kise para que su día de 24 horas como el de los demás, fuera suficiente para que Kise hiciera todo, desde ser un modelo, cantante, actor y estudiante que ama el básquet, hasta ser un administrador muy activo en un foro en internet donde las personas postean toda clase de cosas sobre Akashi y Furihata.

—Iré. — Dijo finalmente.

Murasakibara se separó dolorosamente de la bolsa de papas fritas y se la entregó a Akashi.

—Una ofrenda. — Explicó.

Akashi asintió, pero se sentía un poco ofendido, él como su Emperador, nunca le fue presentada una ofrenda.

Se paró frente a la puerta que tenía el nombre de Kise y algunas estrellas y corazones, el niño nunca lo cambió desde que llegó a vivir con ellos, Aomine lo había hecho como una broma de bienvenida, pero nunca imaginó la forma en que los ojos de Kise se iluminaron y dijo _"gracias"_ con emoción en su voz, porque su segundo color favorito era el rosa y amaba las estrellas y los corazones.

Nadie dijo nada sobre ello, nunca más.

La cuestión es que Akashi sabía porque era tan tolerante con Kise, y porque Kise era el único que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Es porque no podía ganar contra Kise y sus ojos de cachorro abandonado o su sonrisa que resplandecía como el sol.

Eso quiere decir que tampoco podría hacer nada contra Furihata si el niño se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Akashi abrió la puerta, lanzando lejos todos esos pensamientos inoportunos.

Contrario a lo que imagino, encontró a Kise sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, concentrado en su laptop, seguramente por eso no respondió cuanto toco la puerta hace un instante.

—Kise.— Llamó Akashi.

Kise brinco e inmediatamente se giró, con ojos muy grandes miró la silueta de Akashi e inmediatamente su rostro se deformó en una mueca de llanto.

Rápidamente Akashi se acercó, levemente preocupado, está hablando de Kise, de todos modos, era probable que ese llanto fue por el fanfic que estaba leyendo en donde él y Furihata no terminaron juntos y felices.

_—¡Akashicchi, este fanfic no hace más que jugar con mis sentimientos!_

_—¿Entonces por qué lo lees?_

_—Amo el dolor._

Eso hace a Kise un tipo "M".

—¿Que sucede ahora, Kise? Todos están preocupados.

El rubio sorbe su nariz y Akashi arruga la suya, Kise se tallo los ojos y es un desastre de lágrimas y mocos, esa es la primera vez que lo ve llorar de esa manera.

Eso no puede ser por culpa de una lectura triste. Se dice el pelirrojo y da un paso hacia el frente, preocupado.

En un parpadeo, Akashi está sentado en la silla que anteriormente Kise ocupaba, el rubio señala la pantalla y... justo cuando Akashi piensa que tal vez son acosadores cibernéticos, o malos comentarios de la última entrevista o de la sesión de fotos, Akashi nota al poderoso León y al temeroso y tembloroso chihuahua uniendo sus narices con un corazón de fondo.

Hay un tic nervioso en su párpado derecho, que nunca antes había aparecido.

—Debí suponerlo...

—¡No es justo!

—¿Qué...?

—¡Se filtraron algunas fotos de la grabación del episodio de Saiki Kusuo en donde Furihatacchi tendrá una participación y no es justo, porque Saiki y Furihatacchi se toman de las manos y sonríen, y se ven tan bien juntos que incluso me están haciendo dudar de mi OTP!

Kise chillo, Akashi miró la segunda ventana de la laptop donde Kise tenía abierta una cuenta de Twitter que no era la cuenta oficial de GoM, donde podía ver las fotos de Furihata y Saiki, juntos.

Muy juntos.

Demasiado.

—¡Incluso Furihatacchi ha posteado publicidad sobre la serie! — Acusa Kise y Akashi casi puede ver el alivio que tendría un niño en el kínder, cuando finalmente delata a su acosador con la maestra.

—Es solo publicidad, Kise. No puedes evitar que lo haga.

—¡Pero Akashicchi, algunas niñas están comenzando a shippear el SaiFuri por eso! ¡Esa es una linda OTP! — Kise señala el nuevo fanart (que fue tomado de una imagen filtrada) que una de sus antiguas colaboradoras hizo, de Saiki y Furihata saliendo del Starbucks, ambos, con un Sakura Strawberry Pink Mochi Frappuccino, que, en la siguiente viñeta, comparten. —¡¿Por qué mi OTP no se ve así?! — Kise le enseña las nulas interacciones que él y Furihata han tenido y en donde, en general suelen ignorarse, no es porque Akashi o Furihata lo hagan a propósito. Hasta hace poco, eran realmente dos tipos que apenas se conocían y no estaban en los mismos círculos sociales, y tenían diferentes agencias de talentos, no tenían amigos en común y era difícil hablarse cuando otras personas querían tu atención tan desesperadamente.

La única vez que hablo con Furihata en una fiesta, fue porque una de estas personas que lo abrumaron, accidentalmente tiró su copa de vino sobre su ropa y ni siquiera fue una conversación normal, porque lo primero que Akashi dijo fue _"¿sabes dónde está el baño?",_ así que no tenía ni idea de porque algunas personas creían y juraban que una de sus canciones era dedicada a Furihata solo por eso.

El pelirrojo arquea su ceja derecha, mirando la pantalla una vez más, donde ahora el inicio de Kise estaba plagado de fanarts, videos, fotos y fanfics con el #SaiFuriEsReal, esas mismas niñas semanas atrás seguían pensando y amando la idea de un romance en secreto que es perfecto de esa manera, sin embargo, ahora... parecían más enamoradas de la idea del amor en libertad.

Debería sentirse feliz por eso.

Pero todo lo que puede pensar es en lo fácil que es convencer a estas niñas de un romance que no existe y sentirse un poco ofendido y traicionado por eso.

Akashi sabía que se arrepentiría de sus palabras en algún momento.

—¿Entonces, si te doy un poco de AkaFuri, todo estará bien? 


	8. Actuación.

Esta vez, Furihata no se sorprendió cuando el número de reproducciones, de compartidas y las reacciones y comentarios aumentaban más cada segundo.

La publicidad de Starbucks en colaboración con 4Tune y GoM fue un "boom" completo desde que se publicó no hace más de dos horas en todas las redes sociales de la compañía.

No fue una completa sorpresa cuando Starbucks, la compañía de café más grande del mundo, se comunicó con su agencia de talentos para expresar su voluntad de comenzar una nueva campaña publicitaria con Furihata Kouki de la banda de Ídols 4Tune, contando además con la participación de Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi y Akashi Seijuro, miembros de GoM. Luego de que Kise publicó el video que grabó cuando se aventuraron en busca de las bebidas más exóticas que pudieran encontrar en dichas tiendas, que también fue muy bien recibido por sus fanáticos y los fanáticos del café y las ediciones limitadas.

Por supuesto que el niño hiperactivo pidió su permiso antes de subir el video, él quería decir que sí, de inmediato, porque, además de que se divirtió mucho con ellos, la otra razón del porqué quiso que ese video saliera a la luz pública, siendo que antes hubiera preferido que se mantuviera solo para Kise; fue Ki-chan, la niña estaba completamente devastada porque su preciada shipp no tenía tantos preciosos momentos para compartir.

**Ki-chan: Sí, sabemos que ellos se aman en secreto y que tiene que esconderse por motivos que solo ellos conocen, nunca podríamos dejar de creer en su perfecto y eterno amor, sin embargo...**

**Ki-chan: ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE NO TENGAMOS ALGO ASÍ!**

Furihata pensó que la niña hizo referencia a todas esas publicaciones donde él y Saiki aparecieron juntos de la mano y compartiendo el último café del día, Furihata desearía poder consolar a la niña, palmear su cabeza y explicar cada detalle de lo que no sucedió, por ejemplo, ellos jamás se tomaron de las manos, simplemente el ángulo y posición de quien tomó la foto, lo hizo ver de esa manera. Y respecto al café, bueno, desafortunadamente ese fue el último Sakura Strawberry Pink Mochi Frappuccino, y ambos tienen un diente dulce, no al extremo como Murasakibara (al menos Furihata), así que Furihata decidió compartir, pero ¡no significo nada para ellos! ¡Fue sólo compartir un café con un buen amigo! ¡Él comparte muchas cosas con Kuroko y Kagami!

Sí él hubiera imaginado que esta simple acción desató un infierno en su precioso mundo idílico en donde él era feliz, se casó con Akashi Seijuro y juntos adoptaron a tantos niños como para formar un equipo de fútbol y un perro; mientras se sentaba frente a su chimenea, descansando con una taza de chocolate dentro de su mansión de 1000 metros cuadrados de dos pisos, un jardín de al menos cincuenta hectáreas, una piscina olímpica, establos y una cancha de tenis, ¡Habría elegido no compartir su Frappuccino!

No, de hecho, Furihata tenía que saber que esa simple acción fue suficiente para desatar el infierno.

¿No es así como empezó el "AkaFuri"?

Y respecto a la publicidad de la serie de Saiki en sus redes sociales, obviamente, tiene que hacerla, así como sus conciertos, entrevistas, apariciones en programas de TV, radio e internet, no es algo que pueda decidir o no hacer como figura pública.

Sin embargo, es imposible que pueda decirle esto a Ki-chan, porque se supone que Ko-chan es alguien que no lo sabe ¿cómo podría?

Tuvo que preguntarle a Riko, la niña era su manager despues de todo, ella dijo que no era un problema y dio su aprobación, así que inmediatamente le dijo a Kise que podía publicarlo cuando quisiera.

Sinceramente no es una sorpresa la sonrisa que apareció en Riko algunos días más tarde de recibir una llamada muy importante.

Así dos días después Furihata se encuentra en una sesión fotográfica con Kise, Murasakibara y Akashi, en un muy bonito set que huele a café y caramelo, usualmente siempre siendo emparejado con Akashi y de no ser por su nerviosismo y pánico interno cada vez que Akashi lo tomaba de la mano o tocaba su cuerpo para indicarle la posición correcta, se habría dado cuenta de que Kise y Akashi hacían todo lo posible para que resultara de esa manera.

Podría haberse negado, pero siente que le debe esto a Ki-chan, Kage-chan y todas esas niñas que se han mantenido fiel a su OTP.

(Murasakibara, solo tenía ojos para los dulces que estaban en el set como decoración, al final se tuvieron que preparar más para la grabación del comercial, porque el gigante los había devorado sin que nadie lo notara.

Akashi tuvo que disculparse con el personal.)

A decir verdad, el video fue bastante sencillo: el comercial comienza con Furihata a punto de salir a un gran concierto, todo está listo, desde el gran escenario, la multitud de fanáticos llenado el auditorio, sus compañeros en escenario, solo espera a ser llamado, sin embargo, antes de que dé un paso hacia el escenario de sus sueños, en una pantalla digital que, convenientemente está allí, aparece el logotipo de la tienda y a continuación dan a conocer su nuevo café: Papua New Guinea Luokka. Considerado como uno de los cafés más refinados y elegantes del mundo, Papua New Guinea Luokka posee una acidez chispeante con notas cítricas a limón y naranja. Se caracteriza por su cuerpo suave y su sabor final a cacao.

Entonces, ¿qué es más importante, sus sueños o el café edición limitada de una tienda de café?

El comercial sigue a Furihata al entrar al primer Starbucks que ve, pide su Papua New Guinea Luokka y se topa en una mesa a Kise, Murasakibara y Akashi bebiendo también el nuevo café (con un pequeño corte a un fotógrafo desesperado por no poder encontrar a tres de sus cinco estrellas, lo que les da a entender a los espectadores, una situación similar a la de Furihata, donde, son capaces de dejarlo todo por un café).

Furihata se sienta junto a Akashi y (aunque no estaba en el libreto) Akashi le dedica una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.

_"El mejor café del mundo."_

Con más de cinco millones de vistas, por lo menos medio millón de usuarios compartiéndolo y miles y miles de comentarios y reacciones.

Furihata puede sentirse levemente feliz y satisfecho, especialmente por el hashtag que muy pocas personas conocen, pero contradictoriamente muchos aman.

Es decir, si te gusta y crees que Akashi Seijuro y Furihata Kouki (él) están en una secreta y muy apasionada relación amorosa. 

_Ki Ryoka @AkaFuriEsReal_

**#AFLove**

Furihata ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Ki-chan compartió el video.

Así como todos los "making of" y fotos que Kise publicó en su Twitter, hay muchas fotografías de Akashi y él juntos, Akashi sonriendo y él avergonzado como el infierno, afortunadamente ahora podía sostener la mirada de Akashi sin sentir que iba a morir de vergüenza y Kage-chan lo notó, muchos lo notaron. 

_Kage Kao @412_

**#AFLove**

¿Será que muy pronto tengamos noticias de una relación amorosa confirmada? Furihata nunca antes se atrevió a mirar a Akashi a los ojos, siempre teorizamos que era porque no podría ocultar el gran amor que sentía si lo miraba a los ojos, recordemos que "los ojos son la ventana de nuestra alma", y ahora, podemos decir que siempre tuvimos la razón.

Si mi novio no me va a mirar como Furihata mira a Akashi, entonces no quiero nada. 

Si Furihata no fuera Furihata, realmente creería todo eso, ni siquiera lo dijo, solo lo escribió con una convicción que haría dudar, incluso al Emperador.

Se ríe de sus pensamientos y sigue bajando para ver las fotos de Kise, si el niño supiera que sus fotos son tomadas para este propósito, no sabe lo que podría pensar, aunque ha aprendido que Kise es amable y muy despreocupado.

Tal vez ni siquiera le importe.

Tal vez incluso tomaría cartas dentro de la comunidad AkaFuri, Furihata puede verlo perfectamente allí, no solo como un espectador, él probablemente querría ser el líder o en todo caso colíder junto a Ki-chan, porque Kage-chan no la dejaría tener ese puesto tan fácilmente.

Si fuera verdad, Furihata tendría a un buen amigo para hablar de su OTP.

—¡Tonterías, eso no pasará nunca! 

_Ki Ryoka @AkaFuriEsReal_

**#AFLove**

¡¡¡Ame la foto en donde están TOMADOS DE LA MANO!!!

_Ko-chan @ Cookies_

Replying to _@AkaFuriEsReal_

**#AFLove**

¡Haaaaa! ¡¡¡Mi corazón no resiste esto!!!

_Ki Ryoka @AkaFuriEsReal_

Replying to _@AkaFuriEsReal_

**#AFLove**

¡¡¡¡Pero mi favorita es esta, el Emperador está alimentando a su Chihuahua!!!! 

— ¿Uh? — El castaño dejo de reír por un segundo y cubrió su rostro completamente rojo, él no recuerda que alguien estuviera cerca cuando eso pasó, estaba muy seguro, porque antes de que Akashi le diera aquel caramelo que había estado mirando desde que la grabación comenzó (babeando por él, en realidad) él mismo miró alrededor antes de abrir la boca y permitir que Akashi lo alimentara como a un bebé.

¡Kise es mejor que cualquier paparazzi, no lo notó en absoluto!

— ¡Quiero meterme en un gran hoyo y morir!

¡Fue demasiado vergonzoso!

—Te he visto mirarla por un buen tiempo. — Akashi dijo y un momento después le mostró el caramelo que había estado muriendo por probar, pero al ser un artículo del set, Furihata decidió guardar sus anhelos egoístas y hacer lo que vino a hacer.

Pero luego Murasakibara se comió todo y Furihata quiso aprovechar eso para tomar la paleta de caramelo y comerla en su propio camerino lejos de la vista de todos, ¿quién podría decir que fue él y no Murasakibara quien se la comió?

¡Solo fue un dulce! No debería ser un problema y Murasakibara ya había comido mucho.

El karma era una perra, porque las paletas se acabaron.

—Pude rescatar una ¿la quieres?

Furihata dijo que sí y esperaba que Akashi se la diera, extendió su mano, pero no hubo ninguna paleta de caramelo en ella, Akashi sonrió y antes de que Furihata se sonrojara, el pelirrojo le quitó el envoltorio y la llevó directamente a su boca, cerrada.

Mirando alrededor y comprobando que no había nadie, Furihata abrió la boca y no se arrepintió de ello.

El caramelo que se derritió en su boca se sintió como el paraíso, aunque en realidad era una bomba de azúcar que definitivamente no es saludable.

—¡Uggg! ¡Estaba muy rico!

Nueve de cada diez veces, lo volvería a hacer.

No obstante, incluso si se divirtió con esta inusual experiencia, su carrera en la actuación con Akashi inicio y termino aquí.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Seirin @SeirinTalentos_

Oficialmente ha comenzado la producción de la película live-action basada en la novela ligera escrita por LK, " Hotarubi no Mori e". La película es dirigida por Yuki Midorikawa, y luego de una discusión a profundidad, debido a su inexperiencia en este campo y examinar los pros y los contras, Furihata Kouki interpretará al protagonista, Hotaru Takegawa. 

_Teiko @Formamostalentos_

Oficialmente ha comenzado la producción de la película livea-ction basada en la novela ligera escrita por LK, " Hotarubi no Mori e". La película es dirigida por Yuki Midorikawa, siendo Akashi Seijuro elegido para interpretar el papel de Gin.   
  
  
  
  


_Kage Kao @412_

Se publicó una nueva imagen promocional para la película live-action basada en la novela ligera escrita por LK, " Hotarubi no Mori e".

La película se estrenará en el mes de octubre de este año bajo la producción de los estudios Shaft.

**#AFLove #AkaFuriEsReal #Hotarubi_no_Mori_e**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hotaru Takegawa es un niño* que siempre pasa el verano en la casa de su abuelo en un pequeño pueblo. Durante un verano, cuando tenía 6 años, él se pierde en el bosque de la montaña que hay junto al pueblo y comienza a llorar desesperado por no saber cómo salir de allí, hasta que se aparece ante él Gin, un misterioso chico con una máscara de zorro que resulta ser un "yōkai", un espíritu que vive en ese bosque como muchos y que, si es tocado por un humano, dejará de existir. Gracias a Gin, Hotaru consigue salir del bosque y encontrarse con su abuelo. A partir de ese momento, Gin y Hotaru pasan todos los días de verano jugando dentro del bosque; no sólo durante ese año, sino durante todos los veranos siguientes, desarrollando una fuerte y bella amistad.

Cuando Furihata baja el libreto, luego de leerlo muy superficialmente, mirando al Emperador frente a él, no piensa en cómo demonios se metió en eso, sino en lo bien que la máscara de zorro combina con la sonrisa, un poco cínica, un poco burlesca del niño pelirrojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hotaru en es una niña en la versión original.
> 
> *Es un manga, no una novela.
> 
> Obviamente yo no soy su autora, esas es Yuki Midorikawa, muchos seguramente conocen Natsume Yujinchou, que es también un manga de esta autora y es completamente hermoso, no hay ningún capítulo que no me hiciera llorar. 
> 
> Y bueno, alguien quiere leer esa adaptación???? jajajaja, porque ya la hice.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mí y me dejaron mensajito, solo fue un bajón de azúcar. Este capítulo es para todos ustedes, los adoro.
> 
> Nos leemos.


	9. Sakura TV

—¡Estamos de regreso! — El pelinegro sonrió con una hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados y relucientes como un collar de perlas, los aplausos del público se escucharon a la par que su voz, siempre escandalosa y un tono más elevado que de costumbre, por la emoción que, inevitablemente siente cada vez que intenta algo nuevo, por ejemplo, la primera vez que actuó, la primera vez que cantó o la primera vez prestó su voz para un personaje de su anime favorito, todas esas experiencias fueron valiosas, así que, estar de pie frente a las cámaras de televisión, dirigiendo una entrevista para estos dos particulares personajes, por supuesto que Takao se siente emocionado.

Especialmente por quienes son estas personas.

Akashi Seijuro y Furihata Kouki, quienes ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares en el cómodo sofá de tres plazas, el color crema iba de maravilla con la escenificación del set de televisión de los estudios de Sakura TV.

El pelirrojo sentado a su derecha y el nervioso castaño a su izquierda.

Él había esperado media hora para este momento y está seguro que muchos televidentes también, especialmente los admiradores de ambos chicos y sus respectivos grupos musicales, Takao ha escuchado la música de ambos, y ama cada canción, sin embargo, es más aficionado a 4Tune (especialmente porque 4Tune no tiene un Shin-chan que lo desplazó hace varios años de la oportunidad de ser parte de la GoM, pero eso es una historia para otro momento), por eso cuando le preguntaron si quería dirigir un programa especial, antes del gran estreno de la tan esperada película en donde ambos inexpertos niños en el ámbito actoral, tenían los papeles protagónicos, Takao ni siquiera lo pensó y antes de consultarlo con su manager ya estaba firmando el contrato (no literalmente). Siempre fue emocionante ver surgir a nuevos talentos, y él quería ver de lo que eran capaces estos niños que podían pararse frente a una multitud de miles y miles de personas y cantar con él corazón, pero que, al estar frente a una cámara de televisión, en un set de grabación, Takao quería saber qué problemas tuvieron o si no lo hicieron en absoluto.

—¡Gracias por quedarte con nosotros! Ahora, finalmente lo que muchos esperamos y la razón por la que han estado, literalmente pegados a sus monitores de televisión o de su computadora... ¡Akashi Seijuro y Furihata Kouki-chan!

Takao se hizo a un lado, quedando completamente fuera de cuadro, dejando que las cámaras grabaran únicamente al elegante niño pelirrojo que dio un pequeño sentimiento en reconocimiento y al niño castaño que se veía un poco nervioso, sin embargo, su suave sonrisa fue encantadora, hizo que Takao quisiera molestarlo un poco.

—¡Es un placer estar aquí!

Takao suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza, una sonrisa y un asentimiento, porque...

Lamentablemente, tendría que esperar un poco para eso, tenía que ser al menos un poco profesional.

El público dentro del set aplaudió fuertemente, las cámaras apuntaron a las niñas y niños que gritaban por su famoso favorito, había quienes le gritaban a los dos y Takao pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo, un cartel especialmente conocido para él, imagino muchas cosas, pero al final solo sonrió levemente y dejó que los aplausos y los gritos se calmaran.

—¡Bien, antes del corte te dije que si tenías que ir al baño lo hicieras o si quieres prepararte un pequeño bocadillo! ¡Revisar el gas o sacar al perro! ¡Porque por los próximos 45 minutos voy a preguntarles hasta lo que comieron en el set de filmación o cada cuanto fueron al baño! ¡No dejaré nada fuera! Soy Takao Kazunari y esto es: ¡Cuéntame tus secretos!

La siguiente vez que la cámara enfocó a Takao, el pelinegro ya había tomado cómodamente su lugar en medio de Akashi y Furihata, era un contraste sumamente notorio, la seriedad del líder vocal de la GoM, el nerviosismo del segundo vocal de 4Tune y la naturalidad de Takao, uno de los jóvenes actores más destacados de su generación.

Takao no tuvo miedo de tomar casi por completo el sofá, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo vio esa mañana en el set de filmación, fue más suave y cómodo de lo que parecía, así que sin vergüenza alguna subió sus piernas cruzándolas.

—¡El productor dijo: siéntanse cómodos y eso es lo que hago! — Dijo, mirando directamente a la cámara con una mirada de un niño al que han descubierto haciendo algo que no debería hacer, pero que aun así lo hace porque quiere y puede— ¡Adelante Kou-chan, puedes subir los pies!

Furihata por supuesto se negó, aun así, la sonrisa en su rostro fue un poco menos falsa, eso alegró a Takao, todo sería mejor si el niño castaño no está tan tenso; deliberadamente no le dijo nada a Akashi, el tipo ha estado bajo los reflectores y el escrutinio público prácticamente mucho antes de que naciera, este tipo de situaciones no deberían ser nada para Akashi Seijuro.

—Bien... yo quería ir directamente al chisme caliente dentro del set, pero el productor quiere que les haga algunas preguntas aburridas y de rutina... así que, por favor ignoren mi poco entusiasmo, lo estoy reservando para las buenas preguntas.— Buscando entre las muchas tarjetas que le dieron a Takao para esa noche, se detiene cuando encuentra la tarjeta indicada, se dirige a Furihata, luego a Akashi. — Sabemos que ambos son las estrellas que brillan en un escenario frente a miles de personas y cantan con el corazón, entonces... ¿Qué los hizo aventurarse a intentar brillar en un set de filmación?

Akashi lo piensa por un segundo antes de hablar.

—Supongo que, fue el impulso de probar algo nuevo, mi madre es una excelente actriz y además de admirar su trabajo, siempre quise adquirir experiencia de primera mano en este ámbito.

—Sei-chan, esa es una explicación demasiado formal. — Takao dijo, mientras escuchó a Akashi, había colocado su codo sobre su pierna derecha y su mano abierta sostenía su mentón.

Takao conocía a Akashi, al menos a través de Midorima, sin embargo, no lo hacía lo suficiente como para averiguar lo que pasaría a continuación y que dejó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque Akashi hizo un sonido parecido a una risilla y luego dijo:

—Estaba aburrido cuando llegó la propuesta, así que dije ¡hagámoslo! — Aunque Akashi no mintió, tampoco dijo la verdad completamente, cuando la directora se acercó a su agencia de talentos con un guión que se escribió para él, nunca se imaginaron que Akashi Seijuro, el Emperador de la música, querría leerlo o aceptar firmar el contrato para ser el protagonista en su siguiente película.

Sin embargo, Akashi lo leyó y prometió pensarlo y eso era más de lo que pensaron que obtendrán, después de todo, no muchos cantantes se sienten cómodos con una transición tan brusca y repentina de un entorno que manejan con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas a un lugar en el que prácticamente son los novatos nuevamente.

Cuando no recibieron una respuesta, dos semanas después casi se dieron por vencidos, y justo cuando iban a liberar el casting para Hotaru y Gin, tuvieron una llamada.

El público estalló en risas y aplausos, incluso Furihata sonrió.

—¿Fue igual para Kou-chan?

—¡Para nada! Fue totalmente sorprendente, casi muero ahogado con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando, cuando mi manager casualmente me preguntó si quería el papel protagonista en una película.

Takao no pudo contener una risa, muy contagiosa.

—Cuando leí la novela y parte del guión, tengo que admitir que me sentí fascinado por la historia, creo que en parte fue un poco la razón por la que decidí hacerlo.

—¿Cuál fue entonces la razón más fuerte para aceptar el papel?

Furihata jugó con sus dedos y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rojo, no bajó su mirada, y ese fue un gran cambio, pudo notar Takao, porque según Kuroko, Furihata era un niño bastante tímido, extremadamente talentoso, pero su mayor defecto era que se delimita él mismo cada vez que quería dar un paso más al frente.

_—No fue por un capricho egoísta e infantil cuando metí a Furihata-kun al mundo de la música. Él pertenecía aquí._

Y cualquiera que lo escuche cantar, puede afirmar esto.

—Sei. — Dijo Furihata y Takao tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y cubrir sus oídos, gracias a los fuertes gritos de las chicas.

¿Alguno de esos gritos pertenecía a alguna de ellas?

_—¿Por qué? — Furihata preguntó, después de que Riko le informo que fue el mismo Akashi quien había dado su nombre como una sugerencia para el papel protagónico de la película a la que él había sido contactado para tomar el segundo papel protagónico._

_Y aunque Riko dijo "sugerencia", lo cierto es que esa pequeña sugerencia, tenía todo el peso de una "condición" para aceptar el protagónico._

_Entonces todas las esperanzas de la productora y todos los que estaban detrás de la película estaban puestas en él._

_—¿Por qué no? Sinceramente, Furihata, tienes más talento del que quieres reconocer, no habría dicho nada si pensará que no está dentro de tus posibilidades._

_Y por qué Kise necesita más AkaFuri para ser feliz y dejar de quejarse._

_Aun así, si Akashi no pensará que Furihata puede hacer esto, jamás lo habría sugerido. Ni siquiera si el resultado era un Kise sollozando y moqueando por todo un año o lo que les restaba de vida._

_—Pero yo no soy actor. — Furihata estaba en pánico total, incluso si ahora se veía totalmente calmado, lo cierto es que dentro de su cerebro era un caos, cuando aceptó ser parte de un grupo de idols adolescentes, participar en películas no estaba en el contrato, al menos no el que leyó._

_Riko no podía echarlo si se negaba, ¿verdad?_

_Akashi sostuvo su mano, ni siquiera había notado cuando comenzó a temblar o que sus manos estaban realmente húmedas por el sudor y frías._

_—Estará bien, Furihata, para serte sincero yo también estoy un poco nervioso, soy el Emperador en un escenario, —Furihata miró directamente a los ojos de Akashi, dos preciosas gemas carmín sumamente preciosas, que lo miraban con algo parecido al miedo— pero fuera de el, solo soy Akashi Seijuro y como todos... tengo fallos y miedos, así que, ¿por favor, no me dejes solo?_

_Y Furihata cayó, como una de esas niñas enamoradas, que se dejó llevar por palabras bonitas y una cara atractiva, sumado a su inexistente voluntad para decir que no, había existido en su mente una estúpida e ingenua idea del porque Akashi lo quiso junto a él en esa película, Furihata pensó que Akashi tenía miedo, como él, miedo a algo nuevo, miedo al fracaso, miedo a no encajar, miedo a un mundo que si bien era parecido en el que vivían, todavía había una gran diferencia cuando lo comparaban y él no quería demostrar esta debilidad ante nadie, no está seguro de porqué él es un excepción, pero se siente feliz por eso._

_Porque considera a Akashi un buen amigo._

_—Furihata, eres la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido en mi vida._

_—"Eres la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido en mi vida"._

_Furihata sintió que mientras estuviera junto a Akashi, podría hacerlo todo._

_..._

Excepto que, Akashi nunca lo necesitó, ¿Cómo podría? El tipo se desenvolvió como pez en el mar, fue todo lo contrario, Akashi se volvió su pilar durante los largos meses de grabación.

Entonces, Furihata se dio cuenta.

Akashi le había engañado.

* * *

—Así que esta es mi parte favorita de todo el programa, ¡Vamos a jugar! — Takao aplaudió varias veces, emocionado, había estado esperando esta parte más que nada. Porque la sección de preguntas fue bastante genérica, las mismas que le preguntaron a él. Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algunas preguntas que él mismo instruyó, sin embargo, nada que fuera relevante.

Takao tenía la reputación de ser sumamente alegre, introvertido y extremadamente despreocupado, seguramente no le importaría desobedecer al productor de la televisora una vez más, pero...

Incluso si él quería preguntar, no podía.

¿Qué piensas acerca de las personas que creen que Kou-chan y tú están en una secreta relación amorosa?

—Este juego se llama "Tag de ¿Quién fue el que?" Sei-chan, Kou-chan, ¿conocen la dinámica de este juego? — Ambos chicos asintieron. Aun así, Takao tuvo que explicar brevemente. — El juego consiste en que les hare preguntas tipo ¿Quién fue el que llegó tarde al set? Entonces, ambos tienen que responder con la verdad, comencemos, ¿Quién fue el que llegó tarde al set con más regularidad?

Takao preguntó, sonriendo, ahora en lugar de un gran sofá de tres plazas, solo había dos sillas en el lugar, Takao se encontraba frente a ellos de pie modelando sus pantuflas de perrito, esperando una sincera respuesta.

Akashi sonrió.

—Kouki.

—Yo. — El castaño sonrió, levemente sonrojado. —¡Pero en mi defensa, Sei se levantaba demasiado temprano, literalmente todos llegamos tarde!

—¡Iuggg, una persona madrugadora! ¡Tú y yo no podríamos ser amigos, Sei-chan!

—Esa es una verdadera lástima, Takao, Shintaro me ha dicho que eres una buena... compañía.

Un "pfff" salió de los labios del pelinegro, obviamente, Midorima describiría su presencia con cualquier otra palabra, excepto por "buena".

—Ok, siguiente... ¿Quién fue el que se equivocó más a la hora de grabar?

—Kouki.

—Yo, de nuevo. En las primeras tomas estaba muy nervioso, así que me equivoque mucho.

—Awww, Kou-chan, eso es natural, no te preocupes demasiado por eso.

—Exactamente, nadie se molestó con él porque se veía ridículamente adorable disculpándose por todo y con las mejillas rojas. — Akashi añadió.

—¡Puedo imaginarlo! — Takao soltó una carcajada, Akashi sonrió suavemente y el público hizo lo suyo al reírse de la forma en que Furihata cubrió su rostro y gritó un avergonzado "¡No digas eso, Sei!"

—Bueno, supongo que la siguiente pregunta se contestó sola ¿Quién fue el favorito del director?

Furihata alzó la mano como un niño pequeño.

—Una vez más, ese fue Kouki. No solo el director, la escritora de la novela ligera dijo y cito "es un sueño que no me atreví a pedir, que estés interpretando a Hotaru".

—¡Incluso me permitieron llevarme la máscara de zorro! —Furihata cantó felizmente, como un niño pequeño.

—¿No se supone que la máscara de zorro era de Gin, en este caso Sei-chan?

Akashi se alzó de hombros, no es que no hubiese querido mantener un recuerdo de esos arduos meses de trabajo, sin embargo, fue más gratificante ver la sonrisa de Furihata cuando le dio la máscara y fingió no tener interés alguno en conservarla.

—¡Sei dijo que podía quedarme con ella!

Takao sonrió, de nuevo. Hoy había sonreído mucho, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? desde que ambos entraron al set, Tako vio la marca diferencia que había entre ellos, especialmente con Furihata; lo llamó por su nombre, sonrió con Akashi, se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo y escuchó atentamente lo que le dijo al oído, luego, Furihata hizo lo mismo con Akashi, compartieron secretos y chismes mientras la cámara los ignoro, Furihata jugó con los dedos de Akashi y lo tocó con total descaro, acomodo su cabello y borro arrugas inexistentes en su ropa.

Todo eso no fue extraño, porque el niño castaño, según Kuroko, era del tipo que demostraba su afecto con contacto físico, algo que ni siquiera Furihata notaba, todo fue inconscientemente; la única condición para que eso pase, es que Furihata les tenga total confianza y hasta hace poco solo Kagami y Kuroko podían decir que eran los únicos con los que Furihata se comportaba así.

Akashi por otro lado, podía fingir ser amable y cortés, pero ese nivel de confianza, según Shin-chan, ni con ellos se vio tan feliz y relajado, mirando suavemente como Furihata juega con sus manos y dedos, dejando que lo toque cuando según algunos rumores, Akashi no es muy fan del contacto con extraños; apenas tolera un corto apretón de manos profesional, no puede imaginar entonces que otra persona pueda hacer todo lo que Furihata hace.

¿Qué ocurrió entre ellos estos últimos ocho meses?

Mucho, según todas las fotos filtradas de las grabaciones en el set.

—¿Quién fue él que tuvo más cambios de ropa?

—Increíblemente yo. — Akashi acepto.

— Cualquiera creería que sería Hotaru quien tuviera más cambios de ropa, pero no. Literalmente Sei tenía como más de cincuenta cambios para toda la grabación ¡Todos exactamente iguales!

Quince minutos después, Takao hizo la última pregunta.

—¿Quién fue él que lloró en la escena final?

Furihata se ríe suavemente y observa fijamente al pelirrojo, luego, hace la declaración que Takao no espera en absoluto, pero aún así extrañamente se siente satisfecho.

—Yo llore en el set y todos lo vieron, pero Sei lloró cuando nadie más vio, en mi camerino.

* * *

Takao se siente extremadamente contento cuando llega a casa, luego de un largo día lo único que quiere es lanzarse a la cama y dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente, sin embargo, las notificaciones que llegan a su teléfono celular se lo impedirán por un buen tiempo.

Ellos tienen un muy buen material hoy.

Kage Kao _@412_

 _@ AkaFuriEsReal @ Cookies_ ¿Estuvieron en el set del programa hoy? ¡HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE DISCUTIR! 

**#AkaFuriEsReal #AFLove #SakuraTV #HnMe**

Cuando Takao pudo percibir el pequeño detalle del cartel con la leyenda AFLove, Takao solo podía imaginar a la alegre Ki-chan y a la tímida Ko-chan.

Ambas niñas son tan distintas, pero extremadamente divertidas y adorables, tan lindas y amables, pero sobre todo unas verdaderas fans de esta descabellada, pero no imposible pareja de un león y un tembloroso chihuahua.

A veces, Takao desearía no ser una celebridad para poder reunirse con tan adorables niñas y discutir porque en realidad el AkaFuri es la mejor pareja que de existir, sería la mejor del mundo entero.

Un momento después su publicación tenía respuestas.

Eran Ki-chan y Ko-chan, tan lindas, alegres y emocionadas como siempre y eso hizo que todo su sueño desapareciera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tengo una cuestión muy cuestionosa(? debería subir en este mismo libro el one donde se adapta la peli o hago otro diferente?
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> PD: Takao nos tiene muchas sorpresas.


	10. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kouki!

Conducir tres horas hasta casa podría haber sido aburrido, estresante o muy divertido, dependiendo de quienes fueran sus acompañantes.

Ir a casa con Kuroko y Kagami fue divertido, su madre siempre los recibió con una sonrisa y mucha comida, MUCHA comida para satisfacer el hambriento estomago de Kagami, su madre aprendió que no importa cuánto cocine, nunca será suficiente para su amigo más grande.

Pero Furihata está seguro que su madre es la más feliz alimentando a Kagami, con dos hijos delgados, que no comen mucho aun cuando su madre insiste en alimentarlos, Kagami es como ese chico que cualquier madre querría tener, un niño saludable, grande y fornido que come y come sin quejarse, llevándose la incertidumbre de la mujer acerca de si está comiendo apropiadamente, de esa forma, Kuroko, él y su hermano mayor están a salvo de su madre que está demasiado ocupada alimentando a Kagami.

En cambio, si fue Riko y Kagetora quienes lo llevaron, fue un camino especialmente aburrido y sumamente estresante, aburrido porque Riko solo querría hablar de trabajo, agendas, nuevos contratos, ofertas y conciertos, mientras Kagetora se quejó todo el camino sobre lo cerca que estaba de su hija, y eso fue todo para estresarlo al máximo.

Pero hoy, hoy era diferente.

Hace diez meses, algunos días antes de que las grabaciones comenzaran y despues de haber aceptado el papel de Hotaru en la película que estaría protagonizando con Akashi Seijuro; se le informo que no buscarían a un actor infantil para las escenas del pequeño Hotaru y Gin.

Gracias a los avances en efectos especiales dentro del cine, son más y más comunes en películas de alto presupuesto.

Fue un reto para Akashi, interactuar con algo que no está allí, porque su pequeño yo, fue añadido después de cada escena que Akashi tuvo que grabar; al menos, eso creerían las personas luego de saber que todas las escenas de Gin interactuando con el pequeño Hotaru de seis años, se grabaron únicamente con Akashi interpretando a su personaje.

Furihata como el pequeño Hotaru de seis, siete, ocho, nueve años, fue añadido después gracias a los efectos visuales, Furihata quien vio la magia ocurrir gracias a las talentosas manos de muchas personas, no pudo más que maravillarse cuando vio la primera escena terminada.

_— ¡No hagas eso! — Dijo Akashi interpretando a Gin._

_— ¡Lo siento! — En el resultado final, luego del CGI, añadiendo un efecto en su voz para hacerla sonar más aniñada, respondió._

_Luego, Akashi siguió actuando, como si al otro extremo del palo de madera, hubiese un niño._

_Camino por las escaleras de un viejo templo abandonado en medio del bosque, se giró, porque para un niño las estatuas de piedra de viejos dioses y sacerdotes, podría ser realmente aterrador, sobre todo con aquel crujir de las ramas de los árboles, o los ruidos extraños que son hechos por los animales en su mayoría, cualquier persona, incluso el más valiente podría tener miedo._

_— ¡Es como un paseo!_

_—Un muy lúgubre paseo. — Akashi respondió en el tiempo indicado, se acostumbra fácilmente a contar los tiempos para su siguiente dialogo—... ¿No tienes miedo?_

_— ¿Eh?..._

_—Nada... — Akashi siguió caminado, con el palo de madera en la posición, como si alguien lo estuviese sujetando, luego el directo grito corte y Akashi dejó de caminar y bajo dicho palo de madera, se quitó la máscara de zorro haciendo que algunas de las chicas que trabajaron en el maquillaje y vestuario gritaran de emoción._

Furihata hojea las fotos en el álbum que su madre generosamente ofreció a toda la producción de la película, porque, obviamente, era mucho mejor tener referencias de cómo era el pequeño Furihata de seis años de edad, con chocolate en toda la cara después de haber caído y perder su trozo de tarta o llorando porque su hermano mayor dejo una babosa en su mano, que no quería lastimar, pero aun así le causaba nauseas al deslizarse por su mano.

¿Qué tal Furihata con un pijama de un gato, con orejas y cola incluidas?

¿O tal vez las fotos de su mayor vergüenza cuando vomito en el recital de la escuela primaria gracias al pánico escénico?

¡Incluso adjunto la foto de él llorando después de eso!

¿Eran realmente necesarias?

¡Su madre vive para hacerlo pasar vergüenza!

—Yo creo que Furihata-kun, era realmente lindo. — Furihata quería protestar cuando escucho a Akashi decir eso, estaba muriéndose de vergüenza, y todas parecían disfrutar de ello, y para Furihata, Akashi era uno más.

Hasta que, Furihata subió su mirada para encontrar a Akashi Seijuro, mirando las fotos del su pequeño yo avergonzándose en cada una de ellas, con una sonrisa suave, no de burla, solo suave y melancólica, sus ojos reflejaron una infancia que nunca pudo tener.

Hijo de una actriz y un productor cinematográfico, fue obvio que toda la infancia de Akashi Seijuro estuvo bajo los reflectores, especialmente porque demostró a temprana edad como el talento y belleza de su madre, se mezcló perfectamente con la presencia y grandeza de su padre. 

Cuando Furihata estaba en casa viendo la televisión con su familia, Akashi estaba practicando el piano, violín y tomando clases de canto. El comercial que fue el favorito de Furihata, Akashi lo grabo en dos días; mientras Furihata jugaba con su hermano mayor en el parque, Akashi comenzaba a tener éxito con GoM.

Cuando Furihata tuvo miedo por una pesadilla, se arrastró a la cama de su hermano o de sus adres; Akashi estaba en la habitación de un hotel, guardándose su miedo porque mamá no estaba allí.

Era injusto... no poder molestarse con Akashi.

¡Pero sí que podía enojarse con quien se atrevió a infiltrar esas fotos!

Casi quiso gritar cuando las vio en la sala de chat privada del foro AkaFuri es Real, enviadas por Kage-chan, preguntando, se enteró que Kage-chan es amiga de alguien en producción, no diría nombres, porque no quiere perder su valiosa fuente de información y tampoco quiere que esa persona se meta en problemas.

Así que esto es lo que lo lleva a conducir tres horas hasta casa, regresar el álbum a las manos de su madre y asegurarse que nadie más tenga acceso a esas vergonzosas fotos, que ahora, están marcando tendencia en Twitter.

Hubo una risa familiar a su lado derecho. Y esta es la razón por la que hoy es diferente al ir a casa, es la primera vez que lleva a alguien que no sean sus compañeros, Kuroko y Kagami o sus representantes.

Es divertido, por supuesto, pero hay un pequeño sentimiento al que no podría darle un nombre cuando ve a Akashi vestido informalmente, con lentes y un sombrero fedora negro, sentado a su lado sonriéndole, pero no es aburrimiento o estrés.

Es algo que le gusta mucho.

—¡No es gracioso Sei! — El castaño abrazo el álbum de fotos, Riko dijo que mientras no sea un escándalo, no debería preocuparse porque algunas fotos se filtraron, porque en realidad estaba siendo una buena publicidad para él y la película.

Que por cierto, estaba siendo un éxito en taquillas aun despues de casi tres semanas de su estreno.

—Eras un niño muy tierno Kouki, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. — Akashi sonrió y Furihata sabe que no debería sentirse avergonzado, porque solo son fotos, pero, en el fondo sabe que no es vergüenza lo que siente, es más bien un sentimiento que no sabía identificar, es su privacidad siendo interrumpida y sabe que es tonto, es solo que, ese niño de seis años, el de siete y ocho, incluso el de doce años en las fotos, era solo un niño normal cuando se tomaron, en la intimidad de su casa, en su círculo familiar, con sus padres, hermanos y algunos primos; ese niño que no era famoso.

Al final, Furihata se recarga en el hombro de Akashi y mira las fotos que el de cabello rojo está mirando.

Akashi por otro lado, deja de mirar un segundo para besar la cabeza de Furihata, esperando poder brindarle un poco de confort, ni siquiera se cuestionó si era lo correcto o no, simplemente lo hizo; porque se volvió tan natural que no hacerlo, no tocar a Furihata, hablar con él o abrazarlo, sería raro, incomodo y no estaría feliz si no hablaba con Furihata al menos una vez al día.

Ese fue el resultado de coexistir durante más de ocho meses.

A diferencia de otros, Akashi no encontró fastidiosa la presencia de Furihata, ni siquiera en sus primeras reuniones, de ser así, probablemente le habría encantado molestar al entrañable niño que cayó a sus pies la primera vez que pisaron un mismo escenario; fue por eso que tampoco miro demasiado en su dirección, porque Furihata no le genero el mismo desagrado instantáneo que tuvo con Haizaki o Nash Gold J.

Furihata Kouki le mostro muchos de sus lados durante la filmación de la película. Le mostro un Furihata feliz por el detalle más pequeño, como la luz de las luciérnagas en el bosque de noche o la luz de la luna reflejado en el lago. Si era sincero, Akashi jamás se habría detenido a admirar tales cosas insignificantes, pero cuando Furihata lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo, lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna y nunca aparto su mano.

_"Es cálida."_

Durante todos esos meses, Furihata le enseño su risa, le dio su amistad, le ofreció su mano y le dio un abrazo cuando se sentía cansado, porque extrañamente solo Furihata sabia cuando mentía, diciendo que no estaba agotado luego de casi doce horas de grabación, entonces, de nuevo le mostraría lados que desconocía y le fascinaban: Furihata riñéndolo en medio de la grabación, frente a todos, sin que su voz titubeara o sin ponerse a temblar por otra razón que no fuese la ira.

—¡Debes cuidarte mejor, Sei! — Esa fue la primera vez que lo llamo de esa manera. — Déjame hacerme cargo de mis propios errores.

Al parecer, Furihata también se dio cuenta de eso, para no atrasar la filmación por todas las veces que Furihata se había equivocado durante esa escena, Akashi había querido reponer el tiempo perdido y todas sus escenas fueron casi perfectas.

—¡Por favor! — Le gusto la mirada que Furihata le dio, fue decidida y feroz.

Le gusto Furihata que, en lugar de quejarse, como había visto en el pasado hacer a otros artistas cuando no podían hacer lo que se les pedía, Furihata fue diligente y persevero hasta lograrlo, su personaje amable, simple y sincero fue real, no solo una máscara.

Fue inevitable para Akashi acercarse más al niño, fue inevitable sentirse cómodo, fue inevitable sonreír, fue inevitable olvidarse que afuera, había niñas (y niños cofcofKisecofcof) que creían que tenían una relaciona secreta.

Fue inevitable que todas las fotos y videos que se filtraron (cofcofKisecofcof), solo añadieran más leña a las locuras de dichas adolescentes. Que después de todo, fue su objetivo principal para que Kise dejara de fastidiarlo con su ¿Por qué mi OTP no se ve así? Comparando su poco material para shippear con el material del SaiFuri.

¿No es eso suficiente? Entonces, ¿Por qué aun después de que la película fuese termina, sigue en contacto con el castaño? ¿Por qué lo invita cada vez que Starbucks lanza una edición limitada de sus bebidas o postres? ¿Por qué sigue sosteniendo su mano? ¿Por qué acepto acompañar a Furihata en este viaje de tres horas cuando tiene trabajo? Y... ¿Por qué lo que va a decir a continuación es lo que en verdad quiere su corazón?

—La próxima vez, para igualar condiciones, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa y ver el álbum familiar?

Furihata parpadeo, dejando su lugar en el hombro de Akashi para verlo a los ojos, sorprendido y secretamente emocionado, siempre pudo googlear el nombre del emperador y ver sus fotos cuando era un niño, incluso un bebé, pero todas ellas fueron o muy profesionales o de paparazzi que solo buscan el chisme, dicho esto, Furihata sentía curiosidad ¿Cómo serían las fotos familiares de Akashi Seijuro?

—¿Tu casa, el apartamento de la GoM? —Furihata esta emocionado.

—No. — Antes de que la emoción desaparezca por ese "no", Akashi continuo: —Mi casa, en Kioto... Quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo! — Su madre es la primera persona que Furihata ve antes de que los lanza confeti exploten y hagan bailar en el aire, un sin fin de papeles de colores, su padre luce feliz al abrazar a su esposa y mirarlo a él, como su más grande orgullo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Furi/Furihata-kun!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Furihatacchi!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Furi-chin!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Furihata-san!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Chihuahua!

La fiesta sorpresa que Kuroko organizo fue todo un éxito en sorprender a Furihata.

Kouta se apresura a abrazar a su hermano pequeño.

Pero posiblemente, el más sorprendido sea Akashi, en primer lugar, Aomine, Murasakibra, Kise y Midorima estaban en casa de Furihata, llevándose bien con la madre de Furihata que los alimenta como a pequeños cerditos y Aomine, Murasakibara y Kagami parecen muy apegados a su papel.

En segundo lugar, no tenía idea de que fuera el cumpleaños de Furihata.

Y tercero y último, no tenía un regalo.

Furihata recibió muchos regalos, incluso Midorima le dio uno, sus padres, su hermano mayor, sus compañeros y los propios compañeros de Akashi, el más emocionado fue Kise que envolvió con papel brillante el suyo, dándole un corto vistazo a él y sus manos vacías, casi parecía estar lamentándolo por ser un tonto que no sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños de Furihata.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? — Akashi susurro, con Kise y Kuroko organizando un karaoke improvisado (no tanto, si Kise extrañamente llevaba todo lo necesario para eso), tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de preguntar.

Si hubiese sabido, habría preparado un regalo para Furihata, tan especial y perfecto como el mismo niño.

Furihata sonrió y sostuvo la mano de Akashi bajo la mesa.

—Lo olvide.

Akashi arqueo su ceja derecha, hace cinco minutos entro a Twitter y la red social esta inundada de felicitaciones para el castaño.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu cumpleaños?

—Así como puedes olvidar comer por trabajar en exceso.

—¿Me estas reprochando?

—Si.

Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo, antes de que el sonido chirriante del micrófono los hiciera mirar a Kise.

—Lamento no tener un regalo para ti. — Sin embargo, cuando regresen a Tokio, se asegurará de buscar uno para Furihata y al mismo tiempo se reprende, por no prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles.

—Pero ¿Sei no me ha dado ya un regalo? — Furihata regresó su mirada para ver a Akashi, visiblemente confundido. — Yo creí que Sei sabía que era mi cumpleaños, por eso, me dio el mejor regalo de todos.

—¿Mejor que el de tu familia o tus compañeros? — Esa fue su intención desde un principio, no es que Akashi quisiera competir con ellos, pero, realmente quería darle algo que lo hiciera extremadamente feliz, que aun después de mucho tiempo, siguiera pensando en él; así que, cuando Furihata asintió, incluso si él solo estaba siendo amable, Akashi fue el que se sintió desbordar de felicidad. —¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

—Confianza, cuando me invitaste a conocer tu casa, el lugar donde te criaste, cuando me dijiste que querías presentarme a tus padres, me sentí realmente muy feliz.

Esta vez fue el turno para Akashi de sonreír, debería haberlo sabido mejor que nadie.

Furihata no es la clase de persona que desee cosas costosas o lujosas, ha visto el amor con el que trata cada uno de los regalos que le dan sus fans, desde un dibujo hecho a mano hasta regalos de cientos de dólares, esa fan que le dio un dibujo, podría sentirse triste cuando ve el regalo mejor que el de ella, pero si esa fan lo conoce, entonces, sabrá que para Furihata ambos son igual de valiosos.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Furihata Kouki? 

* * *

—Solo por preguntar ¿sabes qué día es mi cumpleaños?

—¡20 de diciembre! — Furihata dice, inmediatamente sin pensarlo.

De alguna manera, Akashi siente que ha perdido.

.

—¿Así que tu eres Sei? — El padre de Furihata y su hermano mayor se acercan cuando Kouki se levanta para tomar el micrófono junto a Kise y Aomine, la combinación de los tres es extraña, no rara, solo fantástica.

—Akashi Seijuro, es un placer conocerlos. — Le gustaría seguir mirando la maravillosa actuación de Kouki, pero, frente a él se hayan el padre y hermano del castaño, y no quiere que piensen que es descortés, quiere causar una buena impresión, aunque no sabe porqué.

Akashi esta acostumbrado a que las personas quieren causar una buena impresión en él. Así que él no sabe que hizo mal cuando ambos hombres lo miran con disgusto.

—¡Kouta, Hiroki, dejen de molestar a los amigos de Kouki! — Furihata Kaori es la madre de Kouki, puede decirlo sin miedo a equivocarse, tienen el mismo color de cabello y casi todas las facciones delicadas de su madre, sin verse afeminado, esta en un balance perfecto, la masculinidad y aquellos pequeños rasgos femeninos. — Disculpa a mi esposo e hijo, es solo que cada año tienen esa absurda competencia en donde quieren que su regalo sea el que más le gusto a Kouki.

De pronto, cada vello de su cuerpo se eriza, la mirada asesina de ambos hombres es sofocante.

—Y este año parecer ser que tu regalo es el favorito de Kouki.

—Oh...

Parece ser que su relación con el padre y hermano mayor de Kouki, no comenzó como lo hubiese deseado.

Pero, Akashi ni siquiera piensa en darse por vencido, él quiere agradarle a estos hombres, de nuevo, sin saber porque, excepto que, si sabe porque. Es por Furihata Kouki, porque esta es la familia de Furihata y quiere agradarles.

Por esa misma razón acepta el quinto tazón de arroz que Furihata Kaori le sirve.


	11. Momoi y el AkaFuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer esto, vayan a esta pagina AkaFuri - Chats, memes e hilos en facebook y busquen el álbum "Especial Twitter Kage Kao @412" y léanlo!!!!

Momoi Satsuki ha estado en el ámbito de la farándula mucho antes de que pudiera caminar o hablar correctamente, ella fue una bebé preciosa, con piel más blanca que la nieve, hermosos ojos rosados: grandes y expresivos, cabello abundante de color rosa, incluso para un bebé, Momoi fue más adorable que ningún otro, por eso, no fue extraña la manera en que se acercaron a su madre en la calle, en algún restaurante o incluso en el super, solo para echar un vistazo a una bebé tan adorable como ella.

Fue de esa manera que, en medio de la calle, su madre fue interceptada por un productor casi desesperado por encontrar a la actriz perfecta para su drama.

Una bebé que desprendiera un millón de puntos en dulzura, encanto y adorabilidad, afortunadamente para él, Momoi cubría perfectamente esos puntos, incluso, los superaba, afortunadamente para él, su madre no dijo que no.

Aunque su madre jamás pensó que aquella pequeña cosa, que pensó seria solo algo para contar más tarde como una anécdota rara y divertida en las reuniones familiares, se convertiría algunos años después en la salida de una muy larga y exitosa carrera en la televisión, como una de las actrices juveniles más aclamadas y adoradas por todo Japón y una gran parte del mundo que, comenzaba a notar los dramas producidos en esta parte del mundo.

Momoi Satsuki fue una actriz polifacética, que nunca se encasillo en un solo personaje, podía ser la protagonista más linda, pura, ingenua y estúpida, o la antagonista más malvada, cruel y sin corazón, también estaba el punto muerto, en donde dio vida a villanas que no eran tan villanas, que tuvieron sus razones para ser como son, que ayudaron a otro personajes para su conveniencia o que destaparon un engaño para salvar a la protagonista, Momoi pudo perfectamente interpretar a la mejor amiga de la protagonista, a la alumna ejemplar, a la niña problemática con piercing en la lengua (falso) o la chica tímida con lentes, la niña de intercambio o la representante de la clase, todos sus personajes, los más grandes hasta los más pequeños fueron amados, solo porque Momoi los interpreto, incluso la villana fue más amada que la protagonista cuando Momoi tomó ese papel.

No es algo que Momoi quisiera, tampoco es algo que pueda evitar, ella no es arrogante en ningún sentido, pero ella no puede ordenarles a sus fanáticos que dejen de decir que la aman, que aman su actuación, aun cuando su personaje fue tan malvado como para fingir una enfermedad terminal que termino alejando al protagonista del amor de su vida.

Momoi soltó un suspiro, mirando el techo de su habitación.

—Dai-chan, ¿estas libre hoy? ¡quiero ir de compras, acompáñame! — Momoi habló en cuanto Aomine Daiki, su amigo de la infancia, contesto su llamada.

—Tks... — Momoi meció sus pies de un lado a otro, admirando lo bonitas que eran las medias de gatito que llevaba puestas, sonrió al escuchar al otro casquear su lengua. —Tengo ensayo, Satsuki, no puedo ir contigo. — Si otros escucharán a Aomine, jurarían que su voz sonaba llena de hastió, de apatía y tal vez, enojo, por siempre ser el único que tenía que jugar con esta niña. — ¡Si vas a salir lleva algún guardaespaldas contigo, no vayas sola a ningún lado! — Eso estaba lejos de ser la realidad, porque Aomine amaba a esta loca chica, como si se tratase de su hermana pequeña.

Siempre se preocupó por ella y siempre lo haría.

—Está bien Dai-chan, no iré a ningún lado, nunca es divertido cuando no estas allí para llevar mi bolso. — Momoi podría jurar que Aomine puso sus ojos en blanco antes de cortar la llamada, algo que la hizo sonreír.

Momoi suspiro, sin embargo, casi de inmediato tomó ese suspiro de regreso, desbloqueo su teléfono celular y fue directamente a Twitter, un segundo después arrojo la almohada, pataleo efusivamente y ahogo un grito de emoción... Kage-chan acaba de publicar algo en su cuenta de Twitter, entonces, Momoi presiona el corazón e inmediatamente presiona la opción de compartir.

Sat-chan @Momo

Es simplemente preciosa.

La mirada de Furi-kun muestra tantas emociones mezcladas, su sonrisa, únicamente tan hermosa para quien tomó la foto. 

Kage Kao @412

Replying to @Momo

Sat-chan, eres una aprendiz muy rápida.

Ki Touka @AkaFuriEsReal

Replying to @Momo

Llenas de orgullo a tu maestra👌🤭 .

Ko-chan @Cookies

Replying to @Momo

Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Momoi tiene que reírse de esas niñas, no de mala manera, por supuesto, es una risa llena de ternura y alegría.

Nunca pensó que "shippear" (esa es una palabra que Ki-chan le enseño y significa algo como "emparejar románticamente a dos personas o más, si se da el caso") a Akashi Seijuro y Furihata Kouki, la llevaría a conocer a tres maravillosas chicas que se han convertido en más que solo extrañas de internet.

Fue un accidente.

Momoi descubrió el AkaFuri gracias a una de las maquillistas que trabajo con ella en su debut como cantante.

¿Recuerdas que Momoi fue una actriz polifacética? Pues, al parecer ese polifacetismo no solo se aplicaba a ese ámbito, en sí, Momoi fue una persona polifacética.

¿Actriz? Márcalo.

¿Seiyuu? Márcalo.

¿Conductora de un programa de televisión? Márcalo.

¿Modelo? Márcalo.

¿Cantante? Márcalo.

¿AkaFuri Shipper? Márcalo.

Y de todos modos, Ki-chan fue una gran maestra, tanto que, aun sabiendo que ninguna de esas cosas sucedió, se dejó envolver por la pasión y energía que Ki-chan desprendió en cada uno de sus mensajes, que incluyeron hasta capturas de pantalla del Twitter de Akashi y Furihata, en donde cada pequeño incidió de que alguno de los dos coincidía estar cerca, fue una oportunidad de encontrarse a escondidas. O las implicaciones que se escondían en sus publicaciones, lo juraba, Ki-chan y Kage-chan deberían estar en la NASA, con ellas allí, los extraterrestres ya habrían contactado la tierra.

Sin embargo, ella era Momoi Satsuki, la mejor amiga de Aomine Daiki, un miembro de la banda GoM y gran amigo de Akashi Seijuro, ella sabría si Akashi y Furihata están saliendo, ¿por qué? Bueno, ella se escabulle más veces de las que Aomine puede contar al apartamento de estas cinco super estrellas, cuando esta aburrida y quiere molestarlos un poco, especialmente a Aomine, de hecho, solo molesta a Aomine... y en muchas de las ocasiones que ellas (Kage-chan y Ki-chan) juran que Akashi y Furihata estuvieron juntos, Momoi puede corroborar que no es así.

Entonces, sino fuese por este hecho, Ki-chan y Kage-chan fácilmente pudieron hacerle creer que Akashi y Furihata estaban casados, sin importar que el matrimonio homosexual no está permitido en Japón y que aún son menores de edad.

De todos modos, Momoi se permite disfrutar un poco de esta locura, le gusta, porque, así como están Ki-chan y Kage-chan en el extremo de la idealización, también esta Ko-chan que al igual que ella, sabe que es imposible, pero aun así lo disfruta como un hobby para pasar un muy buen agradable momento que endulza su corazón y sus fantasías.

Aunque, últimamente, Akashi estaba pasando bastante tiempo con Furihata, casi cada fin de semana se subían a Twitter fotos de ambos que muchas fans tanto como si no los shippean como las que, si lo hacen, suben a cualquier sitio de internet.

Eso solo hace que Ki-chan y Kage-chan se vuelvan locas.

Y que Momoi comience a dudar de que todo sean solo alucinaciones y malos entendidos, y que, dentro de toda la mentira algo se vuelva verdad, porque no mintió cuando escribió lo que escribió.

"Es simplemente preciosa. La mirada de Furi-kun muestra tantas emociones mezcladas, su sonrisa, únicamente tan hermosa para quien tomó la foto." 

Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

GoM Kise@KiseRyouta

Salir con @FurihataKouki es muy divertido!!!!

Momoi se levanta rápidamente cuando encuentra esa nueva publicación, donde Kise, y toda la GoM están junto a Furihata. Incluso Aomine con una leve sonrisa, lo que es francamente sorprendente, Furihata debe ser de su agrado o definitivamente un ceño fruncido es lo que estaría viendo.

Momoi está un poco celosa, todos ellos pueden interactuar con Furihata y Akashi, ella ya conoce a Akashi, pero son pocas las veces que ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Furihata Kouki.

Y ella tienen curiosidad por el chico que sonríe e la foto. Pero no sonríe para la cámara, sino para la persona que está a su lado, con su mano firmemente sujeta a sus hombros y le sonríe de vuelta.

No tarda más de algunos segundos en marcar un numeró de teléfono en su celular.

—¡Ami-chan, tengo algo que decirte!

**La actriz y recientemente cantante Momoi Satsuki ha confirmado a través de su cuenta de Twitter oficial que, para su segundo sencillo lanzado al mercado, luego de su gran debut como cantante, será una colaboración con Furihata Kouki, vocalista de la banda 4Tune, ambas agencias han confirmado por sus redes sociales, la veracidad de esta información.**

**¿Qué clase de música es la que ambos pueden regalarnos? Momoi ha demostrado ser una gran cantante y su voz ha impactado al mundo entero, mientras que Furihata Kouki nos ha hecho llorar con canciones tan hermosas como Tawagoto Speaker.**

**¡Este 20 de noviembre lo sabremos!**

_Chat del foro AkaFuri es Real:_

mob#01: ¿Escucharon la nueva canción de Momoi-chan y Furihata?

mob#02: ¡La escuche y realmente la ame! pero, ¿Por qué habrán elegido ese tipo de canción?

mob#03: ¡Todo mundo la escucho, está en la radio, YouTube y Spotyfy!

mob#04: Escuche rumores que, aunque Momoi escribió la canción, Furi-chan le añadió algunos arreglos.

mob#02: ¿De verdad?

mob#05: Sí, yo escuche eso también.

mob#06: ¿Pero por qué una canción que habla sobre la traición? ¿Y con palabras tan fuertes?

mob#07: No hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

mob#08: Estoy de acuerdo con @mob#07, es solo una canción y si conocieras a Momoi, sabrías que es completamente su estilo.

mob#09: Si, aunque Momo-chan se vea tan tierna, ella no canta sobre unicornios u arcoíris. Por eso me gusta mucho.

Kage-chan: Es solo una canción, chicas.

Sat-chan: Si, es solo una canción, no es como si él la estuviera dedicando a Akashi o algo.

Ko-chan: ¿Por qué tendría que cantarle algo como eso? ¡Ellos están muy bien!

Ki-chan: Más que bien, se AMAN, tengo muchas pruebas y nada de dudas.

mob#10: Si, pero, ¿últimamente no han estado juntos?

mob#11: Pero ellos han estado un poco liados con promocionar su película en el extranjero, luego del buen recibimiento aquí.

mob#12: Por favor, chicas, nunca antes nos molestó eso.

mob#13: Somos el ejemplo perfecto de "dale un poco y querrá demasiado".

mob#14: Exacto @mob#13.

Kage-chan: Esta bien chicas, como les dije, nada está mal entre nuestros chicos.

Ko-chan: No saquemos conclusiones absurdas.

Sat-chan: Estoy segura que solo fue una canción al azar. Ninguno de ellos pensó en nada cuando la cantaron.

Ki-chan: Les apuesto los finales felices de mis fanfics a que no es nada malo.

**¡Noticias de última hora!, el famoso cantante y vocalista principal de GoM, Akashi Seijuro es captado saliendo con una mujer.**

**Todo ocurrió la noche del pasado sábado, luego de que una lluvia sorpresiva cayera sobre Tokio, el vocalista de GoM fue visto saliendo de un famoso restaurante acompañado de una adolescente, de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, luego de darle su paraguas para que pudiera resguardarse de la lluvia, Akashi Seijuro le sonrió a la chica y se despidió muy felizmente.**

**¿Es este el comienzo de una relación o el descubrimiento de una?**

Momoi dejo caer su teléfono dentro de su tazón de miso, luego de leer.

—¡Debí haber elegido una canción navideña!

Cualquier otra cosa en este punto, seria mal interpretado por todas en el foro. 

mob#04: ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Mi corazón, pobre de Furi-chan T_T

mob#05: ¡Lo que más duele es que Furi ya sabía y tuvo que fingir todo este tiempo!

mob#06: Nunca me había sentido tan decepcionada y molesta y triste.

mob#02: @mob#05 de verdad, es lo que más duele y no quiero ni imaginar como se sintió Furi al cantar esto.

mob#02: ¡Solo escúchalo! ¡Creo que incluso se escucha cuando esta reteniendo un sollozo!

mob#12: La traición, la decepción hermanas...😥😥

Kise esta llorando en la habitación de arriba, lo ha llamado un traidor y se niega a hablar con él, lamentándose mientras escribe en su laptop, Akashi no lo entendió hasta que tomó su teléfono celular que había lanzado en el sofá, su contraseña fue "AkaFuri" como se esperaba de él.

mob#05: Voy a ir ahora mismo y quemar todos mis poster de GoM. Especialmente los posters de el emperador, con permiso.

mob#01: Yo también.

mob#02: x3

mob#03: x4

mob#04: x5

Akashi cuenta hasta diez, incluso si sabe que esa mierda no funciona.

Tiene que solucionar esto, antes de que las cosas lleguen a un punto de no retorno, antes de que su carrera se arruine por una estúpida nota de espectáculos que, es completamente falsa. 

Antes de que Furihata piense que esta saliendo con esa chica.

Él toma su teléfono y aunque debería llamar primero a su representante, en su lugar él llama a Furihata.


	12. Akashi y el AkeFumi

—¿Estás bien? — Él ni siquiera entiende porque le hablo a la chica, tal vez por su ropa mojada, tal vez por su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso, tal vez por esos ojos que le recordaron a los de Furihata, grandes y expresivos, pero de irises pequeñas, si, ahora lo entiende, se acercó a la chica porque le recordó a Furihata. — ¿No llevas paraguas contigo?

No ha visto a Furihata en casi dos semanas, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni siquiera ha visto que el castaño se conecte en cualquiera de sus redes sociales, ya sea del trabajo o privadas.

Él tampoco ha tenido tiempo para llamarlo, aunque se muere de ganas de hacerlo, lo que sinceramente, no debería ser así. Es estúpido, es irracional, pero es la verdad incuestionable, extraña a Furihata.

—Yo... no... —Akashi no puede reprocharle nada, esta lluvia de invierno es demasiado rara, incluso él ha tenido que adquirir el paraguas en una tienda. — Yo no tengo una. — La chica baja su cabeza avergonzada, este es otro aspecto que le recuera a Furihata, el niño solía evitar su mirada cuando sus mejillas se entintaban de carmín.

Un suspiro.

Es solo porque esta niña le recuerda a Furihata que Akashi está siendo tan amable con ella, no es que no se preocuparía por cualquier otra chica que este sola baja lo lluvia, pero, la diferencia entre esta chica que luce como una versión femenina de Furihata Kouki (no tan bonita como su Furihata y... ¿de verdad llamo suyo a Furihata? ¡Necesita un descanso urgentemente! El cansancio lo está volviendo loco) y cualquier otra chica, es que Akashi no habría acudido personalmente para ver si estaba bien, él habría mandado a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

—Toma el mío. — Akashi deja en las manos de la niña el paraguas, pero ella se rehúsa a recibirlo, entonces, ella comienza a temblar y ¡demonios, eso también le recuerda a Furihata y que realmente quiere verlo!

Inevitablemente su mente lo lleva a un escenario en donde Furihata tampoco llevaría un paraguas con él.

Él sonríe, y la chica se sonroja, más que nada porque, ahora que ha elevado su mirada para ver mejor al otro, se da cuenta, no solo de la identidad del hombre, si no del asombroso parecido que él tiene con ella.

Siempre había creído que el parecido era innegable, pero ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca del emperador, puede ver lo realmente parecidos que ambos eran.

—¡No podría aceptarlo, el emperador se mojará! —¿Así que ella lo reconoce? Pensó que no, dado que no reacciono como todas las chicas que saben quién es él, pidiendo autógrafos, besos y enviando coqueteos incomodos.

Le gusta esta niña, manteniendo su distancia, siendo la única vez que estuvieron cerca, cuando él se acercó para cubrirla con el paraguas.

Ojalá todas sus fans fueran como ella.

—Mi chofer vendrá por mí.

—Uno también vendrá por mí. —Ella dice y Akashi arquea su ceja derecha, ella se sonrojo al decir eso.

—Solo tómalo, — Akashi está a punto de dejar ir el paraguas y las manos pequeñas de la niña, cuando de pronto, una tercera voz se mezcla con la respuesta de la niña castaña, también entra en juego una mano que lo obliga a dar un paso atrás.

—¡Realmente no...! / ¡No la toques!

—¡Seiko!

—¿Estás bien, Koyuki? ¿Qué te hizo este pervertido? — La nueva chica se asegura de inspeccionar detalladamente a Koyuki, lanzando un suspiro de alivio al verla sana y salva a excepción del agua mojando lo que parece ser su uniforme escolar— ¡Ella es mi novia, déjala en paz!

Esa seguramente no fue la razón del porque Akashi se sorprendió, no le importo en lo más mínimo a quien amaba esta chica, sin embargo, si le importo el leve parecido que había entre Seiko y él.

Y al parecer, Seiko tiene la misma reacción, cuando puede apreciar mejor su cara.

Si tuviera una hermana, probablemente se vería como ella, pero, lamentablemente, su madre no pudo tener más hijos sin perjudicar su salud, y su padre sería incapaz de engañar a su madre, ese hombre daría la vida por esa mujer y nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

Akashi suspiro.

—Solo...

—¡Seiko no seas grosera, Akashi-sama solo quería darme el paraguas para que no mojara!

— _¿Akashi-sama?_ — Seiko y Akashi, preguntaron, mirándola. Una celosa y el otro, tratando de imaginar como seria escuchar a cierto castaño llamarlo así.

—Lamento las molestias, pero mi novia me llevara a casa segura, muchas gracias por su preocupación Akashi-sama. —Koyuki hizo una reverencia bastante formal y educada, antes de regalarle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—¡No lo llames así! ¡Tú nunca me has dicho Akemi-sama! ¿Por qué él es diferente? — Seiko dice y Koyuki sonríe, una sonrisa completamente diferente a la que le regalo a él, esa sonrisa le provoco un escalofrió, al igual que a Seiko.

—¡Por qué él es el emperador! ¡Amo todas sus canciones!

Akashi se ríe, es inevitable que lo haga y Seiko se molesta por eso.

—Vas a tener muchos problemas esta noche, Fumi.

—¡Por favor, ten piedad de mi Akemi-sama!

Esas dos chicas son interesantes.

—Por cierto, Akashi-sama... ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa? — Akashi asintió, ella podía preguntar lo que quisiera, pero era él quien decidía si responder o no.

Akemi por otro lado solo se quedó cerca de su novia, esperando pacientemente que la curiosidad de la castaña fuese saciada, después, ellas dos tenían un largo camino hasta Kioto. Ella y Koyuki no podían verse tanto como ella quisiera porque, había un país entero entre ellas que las separaba, pero apreciaba todos los momentos que tenía junto a su hermosa novia.

—Porque he seguido la carrera de Akashi-sama desde que tenía doce años, así que sé que Akashi-sama no se acercaría a una chica sola, pero no pasaría de largo porque usted es amable, entonces, en lugar de acercarse y preguntarme personalmente, Akashi-sama enviaría a otro, ¿Qué fue diferente ahora?

Akashi no tenía que responder, más allá de lo sorprendido que estaba con esta chica, no solo por su parecido con Furihata sino con su valor, que fue otra característica que comparte con el castaño, porque Furihata es valiente dentro de su miedo, no había nada que lo obligara a decirle, ni siquiera la mirada fulminante de Akemi Seiko.

—Porque te pareces a mi Kouki. — Sin embargo, Akashi se encuentras así mismo respondiendo. Ni si quiera cuestiono ese "mi", simplemente se sintió bien, correcto, como debería ser.

Son amigos, después de todo y Akashi es posesivo con lo que considera suyo. Aunque nunca se sintió así cuando hablo de otros, no se molestó cuando Kise hizo amistad con Kasamatsu-senpai, no se sintió agobiado cuando Midorima se encontró con Takao, o cuando Murasakibara se acercó a Himuro. Tampoco sintió esa posesividad cuando Sakurai se ofreció a cocinar para Aomine, porque el más tímido admiraba a Aomine y quería que probara su cocina.

—¿Furihata Kouki?

Akashi asiente.

Akemi mira a la castaña y debe admitir que su castaña se parece a Furihata.

Quizás es por eso que Akemi escucha a la banda 4Tune, por el niño que es una versión masculina adorable de su Fumiha, aunque nadie es más adorable que ella. Pero, al menos, Akemi ha escuchado todas sus canciones, su voz también es linda.

Koyuki se ríe suavemente.

Parece que su respuesta ha sido satisfactoria para la chica y ese el momento para despedirse cuando Koyuki toma la mano de su novia y se aleja.

Entonces, Akashi se apresura a ir a su auto y llamar a Furihata.

—¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto!

Akashi sonríe cuando escucha la alegre respuesta de Furihata.

_[Ella es mi novia...]_


	13. 12 peleas y 4 divorcios.

Chat privado de Kage-chan.

Ki-chan en línea (hace un momento)

Ki-chan: ¡Diosas del AkaFuri REUNANSE!

Sat-chan en línea (hace un momento)

Sat-chan: ¿Qué sucede Ki-chan?

Ko-chan en línea (hace un momento)

Ko-chan: ¡Presente!

Ki-chan: TAT

Ki-chan: Las amo...

Ko-chan: Y nosotras a ti, Ki-chan <3

Ki-chan: Ko-chan, eres como un oasis en medio de un desierto...

Sat-chan: ¡Confirmo! Ko-chan es tan linda, amable y pura, muy raro si me preguntas.

Kage-chan se ha unido (hace un momento)

Kage-chan: Confirmo x2, Ko-chan, a veces me siento como la persona más sucia del mundo si me comparo contigo y tu pureza.

Ko-chan: No soy pura ¡He leído fanfics!

Sat-chan: jajajajajajajaja, he visto tu lista de recomendación y son los fics más dulces, fluff, que derraman dulzura en cada palabra, si a caso un beso y una agarradita de mano... Sin sexo caliente y sin besos en donde puedo leer la palabra lengua más veces de las que puedo recordar.

Ko-chan: ¡También he visto fanarts R18!

Sat-chan: Si, pero estoy segura que fue por error y que inmediatamente cubriste tu rostro. 🤭

Kage-chan: Estoy con @Sat-chan, lo siento @Ko-chan, nada hará que deje de verte como una santa.

Ko-chan: ¡@Kage-chan!

Ki-chan: Ella es un oasis de virtud, que nos brinda un poco de pureza a nosotras las indignas.

Sat-chan: @Ko-chan, purifica mi alma que he pecado, ayer leí un fic completo de puro hard.

Kage-chan: @Ko-chan he pecado... con fanarts +18, mis ojos impuros vieron penes.

Ki-chan: Por favor perdóname que he pecado @Ko-chan, he hecho lo que hicieron mis compañeras multiplicado por 1000.

Ki-chan: Les apuesto una actualización de cualquiera de mis fanfics a que ahora mismo, @ Ko-chan esta sonrojada.

Kage-chan: @ Ki-chan, ¿no aprendimos a no apostar nada que tenga que ver sobre tus fanfics? Todavía no me recupero del final de tu ultimo fanfic, he llorado las ultimas dos horas.

Kage-chan: Pero, bueno... supongo que esta es fácil de ganar, @ Ko-chan estas sonrojada ahora mismo, no puedes engañarnos.

Ko-chan: Uhgggg... no puedo mentirles, ¡estoy sonrojada! 😳

Sat-chan: La puedo ver perfectamente así... con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas ¡Kyaaaa!😍 ¡Es tan lindaaaaaaaaa!

Ki-chan: @Kage-chan, pero esta vez sabía que ganaría y ya tengo listo ese epilogo que, por lo menos nos da esperanza en mi fanfic!

Sat-chan: @Ki-chan 😭 ¡Lo necesito, por favor!

Ko-chan: @Ki-chan 😭 ¡Danos un poco de esperanza!

Kage-chan: @Ki-chan ¡Dame una razón por la que no debería cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos y liberarme de este sufrimiento, por favor!

Kage-chan: Debió haber una razón del porque Akashi lo dejó plantado en el aeropuerto y espero que fuera por el accidente que se menciona en los noticieros, cerca del aeropuerto y no porque de verdad se sacrifico así mismo saliendo con esa modelo para no manchar la reputación de Kouki por las fotos que la estúpida les tomó en el restaurante donde estaban tan felices planeando su futuro juntos.

Ki-chan: ¡Habrá esperanza lo prometo! 😉💖

Kage-chan: Te quiero.

Sat-chan: Te adoro.

Ko-chan: ¡¡¡Te amo!!!

Ki-chan: ¡Y yo a ustedes!

Kage-chan: Ufff, menos mal... estaba a punto de desmarcarlo como favorito.

Ko-chan: Umhh, yo también, no te molestes @Ki-chan, pero me rompió el corazón, no creo soportar leerlo de nuevo... 😭💔

Ki-chan: Lo sé, lo sé... 😭😭😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔💔💔

Sat-chan: 🤗

Ki-chan: ¡Pero ese no es el motivo por el que las he reunido aquí!

Sat-chan: ¿No?

Ki-chan: ¡No! Es por el AkaFuri, que en estos momentos corre grave peligro! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Estoy muy preocupada por ellos y por las otras chicas! He visto publicaciones donde están rompiendo las fotos del emperador y están publicando fanarts bastante dolorosos, descontinuando fics que seguía, borrándolos o poniéndolos en hiatus... ¡HIATUS!

Ki-chan: ¡HIATUS!

Kage-chan: Dolorosos como tus fanfics @Ki-chan.

Sat-chan: Pero @Ki-chan tiene razón, he visto varias publicaciones en Twitter sobre eso. 

Sat-chan: Y realmente es triste cuando vemos los fics que se han ido a hiatus porque las autoras se sienten mal y sin inspiración por el AkaFuri. Especialmente por el emperador que traiciono a su emperatriz... 💔

Ko-chan: Si, yo también los he visto. Algunas son muy extremas.

Ko-chan: Entiendo tu dolor por el hiatus @Ki-chan, algunas historias que seguía fueron borradas. 💔💔💔💔😭😭😭😭

Sat-chan: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Sat-chan: 🤔

Ki-chan: ¿Secuestrar a Akashi y Furi-chan?🤔

Ko-chan: ¿Para qué?😧😧

Ki-chan: No lo sé, podríamos pedirles un poco de AkaFuri en vivo.😎

Sat-chan: Nadie va a secuestrar a nadie aquí, @Ki-chan, ¡guarda esas sogas!

Ki-chan: 🥺🥺🥺

Ki-chan: Ok... *regresa las sogas a su closet* listo... ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!

Kage-chan: Tranquilas, chicas... ustedes son nuevas aquí, así que no lo sabrán, pero actualmente esta es su pelea número doce, y su casi divorció número cuatro, desde que yo me uní al fandom.

Kage-chan: Aunque borren sus fics siempre tienen un respaldo que volverán a subir en cuanto todo se solucione, también el hiatus se acabara cuando menos lo esperes, algunas de las autoras trabajan muy bien con el drama 😉 y ¿acaso los fanarts no son arte?

Ki-chan: ¡¿Eh?!

Ko-chan: ¡¿Eh?! x2

Sat-chan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso @Kage-chan?

Kage-chan: Obviamente como cualquier otra pareja, tienen sus desacuerdos, aunque antes no eran tan públicos y evidentes como ahora.

Kage-chan: Las novatas de ahora la tienen fácil...

Ki-chan: 😮

Kage-chan: Si. Igual que con su relación, teníamos que buscar cada pequeño indicio y siempre estuvieron allí, solo hacia falta encontrarlos, porque eran tan sutiles que para cualquier otra persona seria difícil notarlos, especialmente si nunca pensaste en ellos como una PAREJA.

Ki-chan: No tenia ni idea, ¡Maestra, ilumínenos!

Kage-chan: jajajaja bien, ¿por donde debería comenzar?

Kage-chan:...

Kage-chan: ¡Oh!, en la premiación que hace anualmente la televisora Sakura TV, hace casi un año y medio, ninguno de ellos mantuvo contacto visual con el otro por más de dos segundos y Kouki no sonrió ni una sola vez. Lo que fue muy raro, porque siempre tenían tiempo para mirarse, incluso si solo uno de ellos miraba al otro, aunque el contacto nunca fue demasiado largo, nunca evitaron sus miradas y cada vez que coincidían se sonreían, fue sutil, fue pequeño, pero estuvo allí, esa vez, los dos parecían más serios de lo normal, más molestos, especialmente Akashi que se retiro temprano, aunque más tarde lanzo un comunicado disculpándose con los organizadores del evento, argumentando que se sintió mal.

Kage-chan: ¡¡PERO!!! Fuentes confiables lo vieron esa misma noche comprando un gran ramo de flores y no se veía nada mal, hablando de salud, claro esta. Porque si se veía un poco triste.

Sat-chan: Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió luego?

Kage-chan: Furi-chan twitteo la foto de unas gerberas blancas y lirios, buscando por internet, nos dimos cuenta que esa elección de flores son las indicadas para pedir perdón y ¿sabes que tipo de flores compro Akashi la noche pasada?

Ko-chan: ¡Gerberas blancas y lirios!

Ki-chan: ¡Gerberas blancas y lirios!

Sat-chan: ¡Gerberas blancas y lirios!

Kage-chan: Exacto, las tres pasaron con notas excelentes este examen sorpresa. 👩‍🎓👩‍🎓👩‍🎓👏💯💯💯

Ki-chan: ¡Había notado que algunas artistas utilizan esas flores en sus fanarts!🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼

Ki-chan: ¡Y no sabía que era por esto! ¡TAN LINDO! ❤💖💘😍

Ko-chan: ¡También son mencionadas en los fanfics!🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼

Sat-chan: @Ko-chan @Ki-chan, pásenme los links, ¡Ahora!

Kage-chan: Y no me hagan empezar con el dilema de los anillos que de aquí no salimos en un buen tiempo...


End file.
